The path to War
by Gravenimage
Summary: Four exceptional individuals united by fate join forces with other exceptional individuals. As they grow closer abnd forge bonds with others they're about to be engulf in a great battle, in which there's more than meets the eye. Will they be ready to face the incoming storm? Friendship and Love will be tested.
1. Prologue Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)

**Prologue Resolve**

* * *

(Location: Vale Cemetery Vale Remnant)

It was a beautiful sunny day in the large open field that it was the cemetery. Many grave stones were piled up in many orders and it was been accompany by the empty and silent environment. At such hour it was obvious that there would be anyone present, even if its large black gates were opened for the public. A gentle breeze blew as a lonely figure walked the path of the graves. By simple view the person looked young probably a teenager around seventeen. His hair was spiky colored light brown, wearing rectangular goggles strapped on his forehead. He was wearing a blue vest with many buttons, followed by a grey trench coat with black cargo pants and black combat boots.

The teen had white leather fingerless gloves. On his right hand he was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Though he kept on walking ignoring all of the grave stones, there was one he had his eyes fixed on. Each step he took was slow but his sapphire eyes were still on that specific grave, ever since he arrived. As he approached the grave stone his eyes softened, and gave a soft breath. His expression and composure was clearly saying it wasn't easy for him to be here. Because in truth he dislike graveyards but he put those thoughts aside, as he gently placed the bouquet of roses next to the grave. His sapphire eyes read the information on the stone, the deceased person who rests beneath the grave.

**Summer Rose **

**Brave Heart Huntress**

**Beloved friend **

**Beloved wife**

**Beloved Mother**

The teen gave a look that reflects pure determination as he has made up his mind long ago.

"For your sake, I will live on…."

Without giving the tomb another glance he turned back and left. This time his steps were faster and then, a strong breeze blew. As it hit his body he released an air current that outmatched the breeze. It was coming from his body and from his trench coat he removed a dark blue dual blade meaning it was his weapon. He gave a look at the grave stone as a smile was formed on his lips.

"Watch me!"

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Please don't ask me to update stories because I can't period. I was barely able to write this 300+ words prologue. Yes I still haven't fix my PC but maybe I will buy a new one this year. I'm completely hooked with RWBY so decided to write a story. Also because I want to completely forget about Naruto (especially after Kishimoto fucked up his manga and killed so many characters). I will try hard to update this story Friday since I'm using a random PC from a public library. I will later introduce my OC team and I promise I will make the story interesting as well as developing pairings well. I've been so busy with work and life that I need to write to relief my stress. So to all of my loyal fans I'm still alive. **


	2. The Brawl Before Graduation part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold Narration**

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 1 The Brawl before Graduation part 1

**This is great! Another beautiful day at Signal nice sunny day, cleared blue sky, birds singing happily just great. Everything was right to start the morning and let me tell you that I was quite happy, or in a very good mood. I kept my smile as I walked the entrance of the school. Why was I so happy? Hmm…I don't know maybe because this is my last year, I'm finally graduating THIS SEMESTER! Booya! That's right finally a third year and just a month before graduation. All the sweat and tears I went through in my studies as well as in leveling up my fighting experience has paid off nicely. **

**Hopefully, which I'm crossing my fingers big time. I will be able to attend Beacon next semester. It's only the most prestigious combat academy in all of Vale. Two years in combat school, then three years in battle academy or in my case Signal and finally if I'm lucky four years in Beacon in order to become a full fledge huntsman. Oh I just can't wait! In fact I want to graduate already, wish I could speed up time so I can skip graduation and wait for my acceptance letter to Beacon. Yeah bring it baby! I was born ready!**

**But I guess it will better if I should introduce myself first before conituing. Well my name is Nate Highwind. Anyway I'm seventeen and you already know I'm a senior at Signal Battle Academy. ****Should I describe myself? Hm…I guess I should don't want to feel like the awkward complete stranger. Well I'm 5'9 feet tall with spiky brown hair, very blue eyes I mean it my eyes are sooo blue like sapphire blue. I'm sure anyone will notice just by staring because-great I'm rambling again sorry my bad. Anyway I'm build not too ripe, though I'm wondering why is that considering the hellish training she gave me sorry I'm rambling got a bad habit of doing that. **

**My combat attire is a short sleeve buttoned blue vest with black cargo pants and black combat boots. In addition a long blue trench coat, I also have a black just in case I feel like changing. The trench coat makes me look bad ass, I didn't thought of that first. That's what everyone at the Academy is saying anyway, so I take their word for it. My baby is Gale Fang it's my weapon if you're wondering. I build it during my first year at the course of introduction to weapons. It's a dual blade pretty cool weapon if I do say so myself. **

**Anyway since I mentioned my weapon might as well say my semblance. Pretty sure you know about aura, well my semblance is wind. I can control the air current and bind it to my will, release it and let it blow. That sounded kinda cool. Oh! There was this one time at combat school when I was just a fresh newbie that I took a match and I use my own gas to control it. I was able to spread the fire everywhere it was pretty funny, though I lit a lot of things on fire. Spend a lot of detention because of it-oops I'm rambling again. **

**But enough about me better to focus on what's going on right now Let's get this show on the road I can't keep my enthusiasm any longer. I just got to the Academy ready to start my day. I guess it will start on a regular day when I met that girl that makes me feel so happy whenever I think of her or when she's near. She's a very good friend. **

* * *

(Location: Signal Academy Vale Remnant)

The hallway of the Academy was filled with many students passing by, just another normal day. They were ready to get to their first day since it was still early. The usual talking of different kinds of topic most girls talking about cute boys, others talked about combat, boys just been boys trying to pick a fight or just talking strategies and girls. Others will head to their locker to pick their books it was indeed the usual school day.

One girl in particular was about to head to her own locker. She really seemed different from the rest because of her clothes. Black dress with a red hood, black boots, and a belt with a silver colored rose. Truly not ordinary her hair was short colored dark reddish and silver eyes and she was short like 5'4. Her composure was uneasy, looking a bit shy or maybe because she wasn't that good with making friends or trying to build a conversation. She gave a soft sigh holding her backpack when she accidentally bumped into a student.

"Hey watch it Rose!"

"Sorry!"

She quickly apologized while the boy she bumped into left already. Arriving to her locker she picked up a few books putting them in her backpack. Not too far away a certain teen was also picking books from his locker while keeping an eye on the teen girl. He really felt bad for her thought she had a few friends she wasn't that good at making friends, especially when she was a first year just starting Signal. He closed his locker walking towards her.

**That red head petite is Ruby Rose she's fifteen and she's a freshmen at Signal. It's me again bet you didn't miss me, well whatever. Been a first year and all I guess she wasn't an expert at the socializing department. But on the kick ass department she's freaking awesome. I'm not kidding I've seen her at the battle simulations she's a force to be reckoned with. The results of training with Professor Qrow, I guess been his niece doesn't add positive points to making friends. I never mind talking to people I like, I mean I care for Ruby not in a romantic away she's only a very good friend that's all.**

"Another day of been socially awkward?"

Ruby turned and smiled spotting one of the third years she often talks to. She was always happy to meet up with the spiky haired teen.

"Hi Nate!"

"How'ya doing Ruby busy day huh?"

"Totally I have a written test on first period, and I have an essay to hand on second period. Can't they give us a break? I don't want any of that, just fighting. I only want for my sweet baby to do the talking instead of me!"

"I know what you mean if only they focus more in battle simulations and forget the rest. No classes, no test, no books. Just pure raw fighting" Nate gave a chuckle understanding her point of view.

"I know right? I'm ready to take on a real Grimm and not some silly hologram.

"That makes two of us. Though the holograms are supposed to be in the same combat stats as an actual Grimm they should be equally in strength."

"They should be but they always set the handicap and they're not quite the same as the real thing, its lame. I can do it I trained hard to protect the people from the Grimm. I'll take fighting then talking any day."

"Or more precise trying to make friends" the male teen gave a smirk.

"Hey don't tease!" the silver eyed girl gave a cute pout.

"Well you would rather go find a Grimm than attempting to make any friends" he kept his smirk.

Ruby kept her adorable pout before her eyes lit up at his comment" that's it! Let's go find a Grimm."

"What?" Nate blinked in astonishment.

"Yeah, today after school let's head outside of Vale find a Grimm and beat it up. A Beowulf will be an easy target for us."

The third year was chuckling and felt like patting her on the head" yeah sure, you're kidding?"

"I'm not" she pouted yet again.

"Okaaayyy. Ruby we can't do that."

"Why not?" she replied in a stubborn tone like there was no trouble at all to do such task.

"Because we can't head outside of the city without getting into trouble, we're not official hunters."

The fifteen year old sighed since he had a point. It was forbidden for anyone with no battle experience to head outside of Vale to the territories where the creatures of Grimm reside. They weren't full-fledged hunters not to mention they haven't fought the real thing yet making it a suicide mission. But she was confident the two of them was enough to turn a Beowulf into a pulp of blood. After all she has seen Nate fighting in the battle simulations and he was probably in the same level as her.

The reddish haired girl gave him a cute smile" I'm sure you will have my back if things go south right?"

"_Damn that smile and that look in her eyes, she's gorgeous" _he tried not to blush but he failed miserably, his cheeks had a tint of red.

"You can always count on me to aid you if we ever engage a real fight. Just not this time, it will have to wait until we graduate."

"But Nate-"she was about to whine but she was cut off.

"But nothing, we're not doing your crazy plan period. I don't want you getting in trouble when you're just a first year. And I don't want to be in trouble either."

"Easy for you to say you're graduating this semester" she pouted trying to get angry at him but she couldn't.

"It has nothing to do with that. Even if you're ready to fight a Grimm it will still be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt, especially if I get involve."

"_And also I don't want a certain someone to kill me if something happens to her little sister because of me." _

While Ruby was still pouting at the truth of Nate's word, that certain someone was near and watching. At the end of the hallway stood a girl with long blond hair and lilac eyes with a white complexion, she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two golden buttons. With a brown with a brown belt buckle, a pouch and a small banner-like object with the crest on it but it was golden colored. Black shorts under her belt which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical skirt along with an orange scarf on her neck with black fingerless gloves and brown knee-high platform boots made of leather with orange socks of different length.

The blond was talking to some of her friends of the same class, until her attention was turned to the locker area. Her lilac eyes fell on the black clothed red hood girl Ruby who was her younger sister. Then they fell on Nate and that cost a slight reaction on her like she was keeping her eyes on him. It was enough to bid farewell to her friends and walked straight towards the two talking teens. She smiled gazing at her sister and kept a neutral glance at the boy, it was part of her older sister protective instincts.

"Hey sis!"

"Yang!" Ruby gave her sister a quick hug.

"Busy?" she smiled.

"You bet ready for the torture- I mean class" the reddish haired girl gave a chuckle.

Yang gave a laugh at her sister's comment, which it was true. Then she turned to Nate who has turned pale and trying to put a brave face. She had to rolled her eyes she knew she was very intimidating and many fear her simply because of her protective nature of her sister. Still she knew Nate were among the safe boys who were normal and had no "bad intentions" with Ruby. Though she hasn't told him that talking to him is like talking to a brother, so yeah he felt like family yet she didn't know why. It felt right he was a good person and to her there were a very few boys she will put her trust completely.

"Sup Nate?"

"Hey Yang!" he smiled keeping his brave face.

**Yang Xiao Long age seventeen and a third year just like me. She's that certain someone I mentioned and Ruby's older sister. Anyone who tries to harm her will have a death sentence placed on them. Yeah Yang is" that protective" of Ruby but that's not the reason why I'm scared of her oh no. It's because she's literally the toughest fighter in Signal I'm not kidding. Her fist hit that hard, no one has beaten her. Not to mention she's the most popular in the Academy and any boy would want to date her but they don't have the guts to ask her out because they're afraid of getting sucker punch.**

"Look at the time I better get going. Like Ruby I have a busy day ahead."

"Yang you're scaring him off" the silver eyed girl whined seeing his composure.

"I'm not doing in it on purpose. Nate get back here I'm not going to hurt you" the busty blond grabbed his blue vest halting his steps.

"Promise?" he decided to add some humor giving the sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah and don't be scare either."

"That won't be easy" he kept his stare while Ruby blushed his puppy dog eyes was so cute.

"Seriously calm down I know I can be intimidating but I don't see a problem with you talking to my sister".

"_That is so easy for you to say" _Nate sweat dropped.

"Really…? Would you feel the same way after hearing the crazy plan your dear sister had in mind?"

"Crazy plan?" the blond turned to Ruby who paled.

"Nate don't say a word-"

"Now I'm pretty curious to know" Yang smiled cutting her sister off with a friendly hug.

"She wanted to leave the city and fight a Grimm, pretty crazy right?"

"That is crazy. Ruby you shouldn't think things like that. I know you can take care of yourself but you aren't allowed to leave Vale just so you could pick fights with Grimm" she patted the rosette's head.

"I…I wasn't planning going alone. Nate was going to have my back."

"_Oh crap" _the male teen panicked.

In an instant Yang was now gazing at him with her eyes changing color from lilac to red" really Nate, were you planning of going with her agreeing with her plan?"

"NO!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sheesh no need to yell" the blond brawler covered her ears.

"I was against her idea and told her not to go. Like I'm going to let anything bad happen to her."

"_There a fair safe" _he mentally sighed in relief.

"That's about right. Now Ruby I don't want you getting any more crazy ideas that involve fighting Grimm. You will get your chance eventually once you graduate" she smiled lovingly at her younger sister.

The silver eyed girl just sighed not bothering answering. Just like she told Nate it was easy for them to say they were graduating this semester. She still needed two more years to graduate and it wasn't looking any good. No doubt her older sister will be selected to Beacon because she's super cool and Nate was cool too, but she didn't know if he wanted to attend the prestigious Academy. But to her it was her dream to attend Beacon. Lucky for her the bell rang starting first period, she bid farewell to her sister grabbing her backpack leaving the two teens.

"We better get going too" Nate replied coolly.

"Hey Nate" Yang turned to him with a small smile.

"Hmm…?"

"Thanks, for talking to Ruby. She doesn't have that many friends even if it's her first year."

"I know making friends isn't her specialty. I don't mind been her friend."

"Thanks again" she slightly punched his shoulder making him rubbed the area showing it hurt.

"You should take it easy on those punches, ouch."

"Don't be a wuss. Just remember if you hurt Ruby-"

At that moment Yang froze gazing into Nate's expression. He was dead serious and his eyes showed a lot of determination. It really froze the blond in place because for as long as she has knowing he has never shown such expression before. He was always happy and a bit goofy with his childish antics, but this was someone else. Someone new she never thought it will exist.

"I will never hurt Ruby. Never, you can count on that. I'd rather die than hurt her."

"Nate…?" Yang was still in awe at his change on conduct.

"I'm loyal to my friends and the people that are close to me. That's why hurting them, betraying them that never be me" he gave a smile.

"That's…great" the blond brawler was feeling dumbfounded.

"Later Yang" he left putting his backpack on his back leaving a still dumbfound blond.

"_What was that about?" _

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: gym)

Everyone was gathering in the long seats. In the middle of the gym was a podium with a microphone obviously a pep rally or maybe an announcement. The student will always gather whenever those occasions were. Ruby was already seated next to Yang because she saved her sister the seat. The bad news poor Nate couldn't find a seat near the sisters because there were too many people. However he found one a few rows behind them someone has saved the seat for him. The spiky haired teen smiled recognizing the person who saved him the spot.

It was a third year same age as him. He head silver hair with yellow eyes wearing a red jacket with a white shirt, green pants with white sneakers. The one thing very noticeable we're the pair of gray wolf ears on the top of his head. Of course Nate knew him very well.

**Lucky for me my best friend saved me a seat. His name is Owen Lafor his seventeen and he's a wolf Faunus. Seriously I have nothing against Faunus I hate the whole discrimination thing its stupid. People should accept the Faunus because they're human like us and they deserve every bit of respect. He's a pretty cool fighter he uses boomerangs and his semblance is even better he can teleport anywhere. Well it depends if he knows where he's teleporting or something like that. Those who bully him they will end up somewhere far from the Academy. I heard he once teleported someone to a Grimm filled forest yikes. Overall he's a cool guy or cool Faunus.**

"Thanks for the seat Owen" he smiled at the Faunus.

"No problem. I know you would love to be seated next to Rose but it's too late for that" he gave a small smile.

"And risk getting falcon punched by her sister no thanks" Nate sweat dropped.

"I think you're misjudging Xiao Long. She doesn't seem to hold any hostility towards you."

"Better safe than sorry I'll take that any day."

"Looking at it from the bright side you're not on her bad side. The last person who flirted with Rose is still recuperating at the hospital" replied the wolf Faunus.

"Like I would flirt with Ruby go figure" the spiky haired teen crossed his arms.

"You would love to."

"Excuse me?" Nate eyed Owen with a critical look.

"Never mind…"

"Don't get any ideas Owen I don't like Ruby that way."

"That's what they all say."

"She's a friend nothing else nothing more."

"That's how it starts."

Nate decided to ignore his friend as he paid attention to the front. A man has arrived approaching the stand where the microphone stood. He was bold with glasses looking in his middle forties with onyx eyes wearing a black suit with a red tie. Everyone knew him as Mr. Elderwood who is the principal of Signal Academy. Those who knew him saw the man as strict and very" by the book" but he was still a good person and he was willing to help any student with a problem, regarding Academy work of course.

The principal cleared his throat touching the microphone facing the large crowd students.

"Students of Signal we are gathered here today because we are approaching the end of this academic semester, as well as graduation…"

"_Thank Monty for that" _Nate was so happy because he was graduating.

Meanwhile Ruby smiled while elbowing Yang who was also smiling because she was graduating too.

"Now as you all know we at Signal have a tradition before graduation. Where we randomly pick two seniors and they will battle it out in our annual exhibition match. Nothing serious, I hope. Though it's a match let's remember you're all students who will graduate and I expect any personal issues you may have for the opponent will be put aside. I expect a fair fight and remember to fight with honor."

Elderwood showed a basket filled with many small balls of paper while the students were all anxious and hype of who will fight this year.

"As you can see all the names from the third years are in the basket. I shall begin introducing the first battle participant" he picked one ball opening it, he gazed over the name.

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Yes!" the blond got up very happy that she will fight since she always enjoys a good brawl.

"Way to go Yang!" cheered Ruby.

"Signal's strongest is fighting. Not good news for who her opponent will be" said Owen.

"And her opponent!" Mr. Elderwood held the second ball of paper he opened it gazing over the name.

"_I feel sorry for the poor bastard that has to fight her" _Nate was grinning.

"Nate Highwind!"

"What?" the teen's eyes widened.

"It's been nice knowing you" Owen didn't show any concern for his friend.

"_You got to be kidding me I'm the poor bastard that has to fight her!" _

Nate gulped while gazing at Yang who was grinning at him looking forward to fight him. While Ruby was giving him a worry look oh yeah he should be worried all right.

"_I'm so screwed go figure!"_

* * *

**To be Continued **

First chapter out and I feel like the drawings for the opponents are supposed to be done in a more new age technology way. Like a big computer selecting the names of the third years. But I choose to do it the old classical way. Read and review, favorite or follow. Don't know if I'll be able to update next Friday I'll be very busy.

**OC information:**

**Name: Nate Highwind**

**Symbol: a heart with wings with two swords on the front. The heart symbolizes his kindness and loyalty, the wings symbolizes his semblance of wind. The two swords symbolize his weapon the dual blade. **

**Race: human**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 17**

**Outfit: blue, black and white**

**Accessory: rectangular goggles**

**Handedness: right**

**Complexion: white**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair color: light brown**

**Eye color: sapphire blue**

**Semblance: wind**

**Weapon: Gale Fang (his symbol is carved in the middle)**

**Affiliation: Signal**

**Occupation: student**

**Team: TBA**

**Partner: TBA**

**Voice Actor: Jason Marsden (he voiced Noel Kreiss in FFXIII-2 and Lightning Returns)**


	3. The Brawl before Graduation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they rightfully belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)

_Italics are thoughts _

**Bold narration**

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 2 The Brawl before Graduation part 2

**You know there's a time when a man has to face his fears. A time when you have to stare into the jaws of death and face it head on like a man, that's not me though that's for sure. I was scared really scared; my skin was probably much paled. I was ready to visit the cemetery in my grave. I was so happy I was going to graduate from Signal until Principal Elderwood announced the contestants for the annual senior exhibition match. And guess what? I was picked to fight the academy's toughest Yang Xiao Long. **

**Me! Why dear Monty?! Anyone would do but no it has to be me. Good old Nate has to face the big bad Yang just a month before graduation. In other words I'm going to die before graduating there goes my chance to attempt Beacon. I'm strong and skilled hell I prepare myself to become the best huntsman there is. But next to Yang, might as well cut my loses and just give up. But yet I will not give up I feel like I have to prove myself. Bring it on! I will not falter. If fighting Yang is my final test to get to Beacon then so be it. **

**After all I have a reason to fight and try my best. I have one person to thank for all of that. I live for that special person. **

* * *

(Location: Weapon storage facility Signal Battle Academy Vale Remnant)

Nate has finished putting his complete battle attire. His lucky transparent goggles, his white leather fingerless gloves and his black trench coat he stood at the reception desk of the weapons storage area. Signal had such place to hold all the students weapons on standby since they weren't allowed to have them during school grounds. The third year was currently waiting to pick up his weapon. He sighed after the principal gave the announcements he left the gym area while many students, friends alike bid him farewell. Everyone was pretty much expecting he was going to lose or worse die. It won't be long before the big match.

Even if it's supposed to be an exhibition match he knew his opponent wasn't going to go easy on him. Yang was known for enjoying battles and she hardly holds back on anyone, maybe if her opponent was her sister Ruby. His sapphire eyes fell on the desk as the receptionist arrived holding his weapon with both hands. The teen smiled at his baby Gale Fang a light blue dual blade which he built during his first year in Signal. The weapon can transform into two things, one a bow which explained the quiver with arrows the receptionist handed him and second was his favorite. Gale Fang can turn into a glider he stepped on it and using his semblance he was able to fly depending on the amount of aura he has.

"_Get ready Yang. You may be pretty tough but I will make sure to give you one heck of a fight."_

"Nate….?"

The teen turned to see Ruby standing with a small smile. He had a feeling why she was here. Her sister has already come to picked up her weapon. The rosette's presence was all about to conforming him in his time of need. After all she knew better than anyone that the third year was in serious trouble fighting her older sister. Her silver eyes were saying a lot in which Nate noticed the concern reflecting in them. Of course she was worried about him, he could die today.

"Hey Ruby, come to wish me luck?" he sweat dropped he needed more than just luck to be victorious.

"Hey…I…um, I wish I could say anything to make you feel better" Ruby just twiddle her thumbs in a timid way.

"The fact you're trying is enough for me. Don't worry I'm not planning on losing. And if I do lose I won't give her an easy win."

"Even if you know Yang has an undefeated record?" the rosette gasped at her comment" I…I mean I didn't mean to worsen your mood Nate. You probably feel that you don't stand a chance!"

"I'm in a good mood you said nothing wrong. It's the truth about your sister been undefeated but what matters is I will give it my best" he gave her a smile.

Ruby smiled a little while she felt like she needed to make him feel better. Then she remembered a very important thing when it comes to fighting her older sister.

"Just remember Nate. No matter how tough the fight becomes, no matter what happens you must never EVER-"

"Mess with the hair. I know Ruby I think every single student at Signal knows by now" he rolled his eyes smiling.

"I'm warning you just in case. The last person to mess with Yang's hair is still in a coma."

"_Thanks for reminding me Ruby, I feel so much better now" _Nate sweat dropped while turning pale.

The sapphire eyed teen hold his weapon while holding his quiver. His eyes were on the exit" well I better go, can't keep Yang waiting."

"Nate….?"

"Hmm…." He turned to the dark red hair petite.

She giggled while smiling" go get her."

"Is it right that you cheer for me and not your sister?" he grinned.

"Yang's not here" she replied coolly while toggling her dress.

"That's true. But I think it will be better to cheer for your family. Besides, don't you think Yang will feel bad if she sees you cheering for me?"

"You're right" she lowered her head.

"I'll see you at the gym, oh and Ruby?" Nate gazed at the rosette holding his dual blade ready for battle.

"Watch me!"

"You bet!" she smiled widely.

* * *

(Scene change)

The gym was packed with enthusiastic students anticipating the incoming match. Yang was already in the middle awaiting her opponent, she already equipped her weapon the yellow gauntlets Ember Celica. Principal Elderwood was also present next to the blond acting as referee for the exhibition match. Surprisingly everyone was chanting Yang's name as a way to cheer her on like they were expecting her to win. It only made the buxom blond grinned at the action this made her more excited for the fight even more. Ruby managed to find a seat in the first row getting a better view of the place.

At the entrance to the gym stood Nate with Gale Fang he took a deep breath ready for the fight. He sweat dropped hearing the public chanting Yang's name and even worse there were students making bets. Obviously they were betting the blond brawler was going to win for sure. Just before taking another step he saw Owen approaching him. The wolf faunus was probably going to take his measurements so he can get the right size coffin. Maybe he was thinking too negative and he should start having some confidence. Now he needed it more than anything.

"Wish me luck man?"

"Good luck" replied the faunus.

"Though I wish I didn't have to fight her of all people" Nate cried comical tears.

"Do you want to forfeit?" asked Owen.

"Too late for that don't want to be a coward. If I want to become a full fledge huntsman I have to fight the toughest opponent right?" he smiled.

"Good luck, you have my support."

"Thanks Owen you really are a great friend. I can always rely on you buddy" he was about to cry manly tears feeling the bromance in the air when he noticed the wolf faunus went to the betting crowd.

"A hundred Lien on Xiao Long!"

Such action made Nate face fault while giving the faunus a mean comical expression" what the hell Owen you're betting against me!"

"Odds of you losing are ten to one, can't waste this chance."

"Traitor!" he gave the same comical expression.

"_Hmph…some friend he is" _he stormed out heading to the center of the gym.

Nate walked until he was face to face with his opponent. Yang gave him a friendly grin the anticipation was killing her. She was really looking forward to fight him since she knew he was strong and he was among the top rank seniors this semester. She thought he was second or third place while she kept the number one spot for three years. Enjoying the competition and the adrenaline were her favorite parts of a fight. Of course she was also defending her top spot so she couldn't afford to lose. The crowd has stopped their chanting and she fixed her lilac eyes on her opponent. Nate was filled with determination which it was unusual, many of her opponents were downright scared of fighting her.

Finally Principal Elderwood took the stand facing the crowd" before we begin the exhibition match I will set the rules."

"Both of you will have five minutes to beat your opponent" the older man showed the large digital clock above the gym.

"Whoever's aura drops below fifty percent loses the match. Either that or a technical win if time runs out depending who has the most amount of aura. Remember to show respect towards your opponent and try to keep it a good clean fight."

"Ready to rumble Nate?" Yang grinned.

"Whenever you're ready…."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"No you won't" he grinned and the blond grinned back.

Everyone waited in anticipation Ruby in particular as the Principal was about to give the sign to start the match.

"Let this year's seniors exhibition match begin!"

As the principal finished Nate kept a focus gaze. He quickly changed Gale Fang to bow mode shooting an arrow at the blond. Yang however, expected such and used her gauntlets to block the projectile. He wasn't surprised at the outcome he knew she was quick not to mention it will be too easy if she gets hit on the first try. But he didn't give up and kept shooting arrows and the blond kept on blocking. Things got bad when she went on the offensive charging at the sapphire eyed teen, she went with a right hook in which Nate moved out of the way.

The students cheered as the match has already gotten good. Poor Ruby was trying hard on which person to cheer even when Nate told her to cheer for her older sister. But she couldn't because she supported the male teen too, he was her friend probably the only one in the academy. Her silver eyes widened seeing Nate barely dodging another punch from her sister. It was pretty clear it was going to be very tough for him to land some good hits on the blond brawler. The red hooded girl kept her eyes on the fight while still deciding who to cheer.

"_This isn't working I have to come up with another strategy."_

Going for the offensive Nate took a step back from the rampaging blond and fired another arrow. He grinned watching Yang blocking it only this time it had a different result. She did blocked it but it got her left gauntlet frozen her expression was shock, obviously she wasn't expecting this. Taking the chance that Yang was still shock he fired the same brand of arrow at her right gauntlet, the tip of the arrow is equipped with ice dust. As expected her right gauntlet was frozen too giving the male teen the chance he needs to attack. He needed to be quick because it wasn't every day Yang Xiao Long will let her guard down.

Nate changed Gale Fang to his regular dual blade mode and charged at the blond with a quick attack. Surprised he made contact he went with a flurry of combo attacks sending her to the air. The spiky haired teen grinned changing his weapon to glider mode with some help from his semblance he was now flying. Using his glider he constantly hit Yang and he couldn't believe he has managed to lower to at least, an eighty percent. The wind teen finished his barraged with a gust attack sending the blond brawler to the ground, but he got a different result. Yang was on her feet and she was grinning with so much excitement like she expected the fight to become this intense.

"_Even if I lowered her aura she looks like she's unfazed. That's not good."_

Nate went to the ground changing Gale Fang to dual blade more again. By now the students were all in awed waiting for the next move and Ruby smiled that he started having the advantage. Of course everyone present knew that the match was just getting started when only two minutes has passed.

"Pretty good Nate, but I'm just getting started."

"I expect nothing less from you" he grinned.

"You won't catch me off guard again. You obviously forgot about my semblance" the blond brawler released her ability her hair glowing fire like and her eyes changing to red.

"_Damn I did forget about it!" _Nate knew very well about her semblance to absorb hits and return them back ten times the hurt.

"_Oh no Yang is serious now!"_ shirked Ruby.

Yang has charged again her speed has increased and she didn't let Nate changed his weapon to bow mode. She punched him square in the face sending him flying. The crowd cheered while Owen flinched at the attack, clearly it must have hurt a lot even with using aura to protect oneself. Nate got up but he was dizzy from the mighty punch he shook it off noticing on the screen his aura has depleted to seventy percent. One hit was enough to deliver so much damage to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ruby looking so worried her expression was enough to make him get up and face his opponent.

"_Can't let her hit me again or it will be over."_

"Here I come Nate!" the semblance infused Yang charged again.

The busty blond launched another fist which the sapphire eyed teen blocked with Gale Fang but the force was enough to send him flying again. He changed to his bow mode and fired another arrow when it made contact with Yang it turned into a net capturing the blond brawler. That was his chance to attack and maybe end the match. Nate charged changing back to his dual blade and fused some of his aura in the next attack cutting the blond along with the net. To his horror he saw small strands of blond hair falling to the ground. He gasped trembling knowing the mistake he has made, and even the crowd gasped.

"_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gost! This is bad really bad Nate!"_ Ruby started panicking.

"_You're so dead now Nate" _Owen got worried.

Yang saw the small strands of her hair gasping and she activated her semblance once more. She got up glaring with her blood red eyes at the one responsible for messing with her hair. The blond brawler has always taken good care of it and she was very proud of it. That is why she wouldn't forgive someone who will damage it and it turns out it was Nate Highwind. There was going to be hell to pay or heads were going to roll. She released more of her semblance resembling a fire maiden letting her temper flared at the trembling teen before.

"You…." Her anger flared as her gauntlets broke from the ice they were covered.

"If I say sorry will you forgive me?" Nate felt really stupid for asking.

"Big mistake wind boy!"

"_I think that answers my question."_

Not giving any thought he changed Gale Fang to glider mode and flew high not wanting to be near the enraged blond. It didn't help at all as Yang was firing the shot gun shells from Ember Celica making it difficult for the wind teen to avoid. Nate knew he lost the match the moment he touched her hair because Yang was out of control and her temper was her worst trait. She won't stop until she beats him to a pulp or until she calms down, the latter was pretty much unlikely. He needed to go for the defensive big time or he will lose for sure. The young Highwind released a wind barrier around himself to guard against the weapon fire.

It got even worse as Yang went for the kill charging at him making the male teen panicked even more. Nate knew the only way to evade her was not to dodge but to keep her from reaching him. He countered releasing a tornado, aware that doing this will drain his aura a lot however it was working. Yang couldn't get close to him fighting against the powerful air current. She tried firing from her gauntlets but they weren't reaching the young Highwind, this only made her angrier. The blond brawler released everything she got in her aura and she jumped straight at the whirlwind shocking Nate. The blond went for a powered fist which will end the fight while the teen on the glider knew he was going to get hit since his wind barrier vanished.

"_I guess this is it, I gave it my best so I won't complain" _a smile was formed on his lips.

"_Now I feel terrible for making that bet" _Owen looked with regret.

"No Nate!" shouted the desperate Ruby.

A buzzer sound was heard making both combatants stopped as Principal Elderwood stood at the corner calling the match off after checking the clock the five minutes were up.

"Time's up the match is over!" he gazed at the screen showing the aura from both battle participants.

"The winner of this year's senior's exhibition match is Yang Xiao Long!"

"_Not surprised"_ Nate kept his smile seeing Yang's aura was at fifty percent and he's at a mere twenty percent for using his semblance too much.

He smiled getting back on the ground changing Gale Fang back to his original dual blade form. Not too far from his position Owen was heading his way this only make him frown noticing he was holding a lien card. Obviously the wolf faunus has won the bet because he lost the match.

"You did it Yang!" Ruby happily ran to her sister hugging her when the real reason she did such action was to calm her, so she didn't beat Nate to death.

And of course it worked as the blond brawler has calm down and her eyes returning to her original lilac color. Yet she was frowning at the Highwind still not happy that he attacked her precious hair.

"Congratulations Miss Xiao Long once again you keep your undefeated record" smiled the principal.

"It was a good fight" she patted Ruby's head while taking a glance at Nate.

"Phew glad that's over" the wind teen replied with so much relief.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece" Owen smiled.

"Bet you're happy you earned a hundred lien?" Nate frowned still not happy the wolf faunus bet against him.

"It was just a bet what matters the most is you're all right. Besides" Owen gave a smile while handing him the lien card.

"Why are you giving me the money?" blinked the Highwind.

"It's your loss your money. Also you did manage to survive Xiao Long without getting into a coma, I think that's all that matters" replied the faunus.

"Thanks Owen buddy, but I can still feel my head ringing from that punch Yang gave me."

"Just make sure you don't touch my hair next time" the blond brawler gave him a quick glare her eyes turning red for a brief moment.

"You have my word cross my heart and hope you don't kill me" Nate formed an imaginary cross on his chest.

"I think both of you were awesome! You were like" yah!" and then" oh no!" and Yang was like "arg!" and then" rawrrrrr!" the cuteness of Ruby imitating their fight which made her older sister smiled and Nate blushed.

"_Damn so cute and adorable" _the young Highwind got rid of his blush.

"By the way Nate, I was expecting you were going to break wind during our match" Yang grinned elbowing the teen.

"Get it, break wind?"

"Yaaannngggg" the red hooded girl whined at her sister's terrible pun.

"_Oh Yang if only you were bad at fighting as you are telling puns" _Nate rolled his eyes.

"Let's give both students a large hand, they have earned it!" cried the Principal as the students were cheering loudly for both of them.

**I guess it wasn't that bad I knew I was going to lose to Yang. Bet Owen said the truth as always what matters is I'm all right, hell I'm the first student to survived Yang's onslaught especially when I attacked her hair I'm very lucky to still be standing. Knowing that I gave it my best is enough to make me happy it's like they say" you win some you lose some". I have a lot to learn and I'm planning to get stronger that's why it means a lot to me to get accepted at Beacon. Going there I know it will help me grow physically. One thing I learned from fighting Yang I am never having another match with her ever.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Shooting Range Signal Battle Academy)

After the exhibition match ended the third years were currently taking their target practice. Every student had their own weapon and using their alternate forms to shoot down their targets. The point of the course was to sharpen up accuracy while maintaining focus and weapon handling. Among them were the ones who had the highest points in class because they have managed to master their weapons when using them in projectile form or gun mode to some. Three of them were still in their designated area in the middle of the exercise.

One of them was Owen Lafor in his combat attire. It was basically the same clothes he had during the exhibition match with the exception of a black leather vest that was been used as a holster to carry all of his boomerangs, his weapon Krokus. He carried a total of ten boomerangs made from reinforced metal alloy making it very resistance to heat or even low cold temperatures. When it was thrown at high speed it was sharp enough to decapitate a Grimm's head, at least the hologram ones from the battle simulations. He threw two of the projectile weapons with such quick reflexes destroying the painted wooden targets.

The second was Yang using Ember Celica firing her shot gun bullets with the same accuracy as the wolf faunus destroying her targets. She grinned realizing how better she has gotten in shooting compared to the first time she made her weapon with some help from her dad. The three years in Signal has changed her for the better turning her into a strong fighter and hopefully a future huntress. Though she wished Ruby was here but it couldn't be help because she was taking another class for the obvious reason that she's a first year student. The blond brawler fired more shots eliminating the remaining targets getting a perfect score.

"_I would lie if I say I don't want a rematch with Nate." _She was still feeling the rush and the adrenaline from her match with the young Highwind.

And speaking of Nate he was the third person among the group with high scores in the course. Currently he had Gale Fang in bow mode shooting his arrows getting a bull's eye in every target. The Highwind was glad he made those adjustments to his arrows during his match with Yang he has made different kinds of projectiles on his free time. Using different types of dust from lightning, ice, fire or sometimes non-dust related like the net he used on the blond brawler. He was very clever when it came to making different arrows it also show how expanded is his imagination. The spiky haired teen kept on firing not noticing a person was behind him.

"Excuse me, Nate?"

"Oh!" he was surprised putting down his weapon and turned around to meet the person in the eye.

His sapphire eyes widened staring at one of the teachers of the academy. In fact he was one of his favorites of Signal, none other than Qrow.

**It's always an honor to meet face to face with Professor Qrow. He's literally among the strongest hunters in Remnant, no joke. I think he's in his early thirties or something not sure anyway. He's also the best teacher in Signal and of course Ruby and Yang's uncle he's the one who taught Ruby how to use a scythe. The guy is the real deal using a scythe his skills are legendary my only wish is to see him fight I know he's very good but watching him action will be enough for me. I will leave it there because I will end up rambling on how super cool he is. **

"Professor Qrow hi!" he smiled sheepishly.

Qrow was dressed in a brown suit with a sky blue tie and black shoes. He was after all a teacher and he needed to wear the proper clothing for such position. The man had dark blond hair in a sharp edge form with dark lilac eyes. Just by a first glance he looked very intimidating but those who know him knew he was a good person.

"Um…Can I help you with something Professor Qrow?"

"I would like to have a word with you in my office" his tone clearly said it was serious.

"S-sure I'm done here anyway" the Highwind gave a nod leaving with the teacher.

While they left the shooting range neither noticed Yang watching them. The blond was looking curious as to why her uncle of all people wanted to talk to Nate. She was also done with today's exercise so she left shortly after they did. Her curiosity getting stronger by the minute since she knew her uncle and it was very rare never chose to talk to students in private in his office. That is unless it was an important matter now the big question repeating in her head. What could her uncle want with the young Highwind?

"_I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Nate entered the office as soon as Qrow opened the door. In his opinion the place was quite a view looking expensive desk with pencils, pen and the tradition coffee mug that says" #1 teacher" in which the teen highly agreed. Two seats in front of the desk with his own seat a comfortable recliner, behind the desk a large bookcase holding dozens of books meaning it will take a long time to read through all of them. But something has caught the Highwind's attention a picture in the first panel of the bookcase. Before he realized he had his full attention at it.

There were four people smiling, teenagers to be exact probably the same age as Nate. The two teens on the left were male he recognized one of them as Qrow. The other male resemble the teacher physically so he guessed he was his brother, or more precise Ruby and Yang's father. The two on the right were females one had long fiery red hair with the same color on her eyes and the second female made his sapphire eyes widened at the shock. They softened landing on the second teen he would never forget that face, her dark reddish hair and her silver eyes. It was none other than Summer Rose Ruby and Yang's mother that is what he believed anyway.

Qrow noticed he was staring at his old team photo and gave a chuckle getting the teen's attention" those were the good old days."

"Huh? Oh, sorry sir I didn't mean to stare-"

"It's all right Nate if I didn't wanted you look at it don't you think I wouldn't have that picture in such a common place?" the scythe master gave a smile.

"Yeah silly me" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now for the reason I brought you here. Please have a seat" Qrow got seated in his desk.

"Thank you sir" Nate followed siting in one the seats before the desk.

"Nate you're among the best students in Signal, there is no doubt about that. You're skill and hardworking and therefore trustworthy. You set an example as to how a student of this academy should be."

"Are you going to graduate me now?!" the Highwind was smiling widely mentally crossing his fingers.

"You wish" the teacher gave a small grin.

"Aw" the teen gave a pout obviously not as cute as the one Ruby makes.

"The reason I called you here is because I know how important you cherish those people that become close to you. How you treasure their friendship and loyalty towards them. Especially her" Qrow pointed to his team picture but his index finger was on a certain silver eyed teen.

"More than anything" he muttered loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"You looked up to Summer so highly and because of that you want to protect those you care about especially after what happened to you when…." The scythe master gave a long pause not wanting to bring those details.

Nate gave a sigh not wanting to think about his past" of course sir but I don't understand what you are trying to say?"

"Then I will get straight to the point. Nate can I count on you to look after Ruby?"

"Ruby? Professor Qrow I don't get it why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to hear your honest answer" at that moment Qrow's dark lilac eyes were serious as if he was searching for Nate's resolve.

"Sir excuse me for asking but don't you think you're asking the wrong person?"

"How so?" now the teacher sounded amused.

"Because shouldn't Yang be the one to be here instead of me?" the Highwind was still confused to his presence in his office.

"Yang will always try to protect Ruby even if I told her not to. My brother knows that better than anyone."

"That's true then why are you asking me?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes Nate, you looked up to Ruby the same as Summer. You care for her a lot, or is there something more?" the teacher gave a slight smirk.

Nate's cheeks reddened mentally growling first Owen and now Qrow_" why do they always have to think like that? I can't care for a friend because anyone will think I like that person romantically." _

"Professor Qrow I do care for Ruby that much but with all due respect I don't like her" that way" yet his cheeks were still red.

"Then I apologize for thinking ahead" the scythe master chose to put the topic to rest, but of course he didn't believe him.

"You don't have to ask me to protect her Professor Qrow. Ruby is my friend and just like all of my friends I will protect her" the teen smiled getting up from his seat.

A smile was formed on the teacher's lips" then it seems there was no need to call you to my office Mr. Highwind. You're free to go I will see you later in class."

The teen gave a nod as he turned the doorknob of the office door. He stopped gazing back at the teacher" Professor Qrow sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any specific reason to why you're asking me to look after Ruby? I know it's not that bad to be a bit over protective of your family, but don't you think you could be over reacting? I mean Ruby can take care of herself, you taught her to fight with a scythe and she also has Yang and…." He paused.

"…." Qrow's expression remained serious.

"Sir….?"

"I will see you at class Nate."

"Right see you later sir" he left closing the door behind him.

"_I hope you don't find out the reason Nate. It must be kept a secret for Summer's sake and for Ruby's" _Qrow's eyes turned to the silver eyed teenager in the picture.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. The scythe master grabbed his scroll and read the text message that has been received.

**From: Ozpin**

"**Queen is on the move."**

"..."

Nate was heading to his next class still thinking what Qrow told him. Asking to look after Ruby it was a bit cryptic and the fact he never told him the reason for it. Something was wrong and he had a bad feeling about it. Even if there was her over protective older sister for that job he will still do as the teacher said. It wasn't a job or a responsibility he will do it because he wants to. Nate Highwind was always loyal to his friends so he won't argue with Qrow's words. As he walked through the academy halls he never noticed Yang was watching him, of course the blond has over heard everything that was said in Qrow's office and she was more curious than ever.

The part that caught her attention was when her uncle mentioned Summer's name and Nate's name in the same sentence. It got her thinking if there was some kind of relation between Ruby's mother and the young Highwind. Whatever it was she was determined to find out because if it involves Summer Rose it involves Ruby. She was so caught up with her thinking she failed to notice Nate walking to Owen and they both left leaving the blond brawler to lose them. She will have to ask him later for a smile was formed on her lips as she spotted her younger sister running to her.

"Yang!" the rosette used her semblance to move quickly in front of her leaving a small trail of rose petals behind.

"Whoa slow down Ruby. You know we're not supposed to use our semblance inside the academy."

"Sorry but I am so happy right now. I'm finally done with that Vale history test I can continue working on the modifications of Crescent Rose!"

Yang will always smile at her sister's cheery attitude because it was contagious, then she grin" well you're done with the tests…Until the next time."

"Yaaaaang do you have to ruin my mood like that?" the Rose gave her cute pout.

"Don't worry school's almost done for the day" she winked.

"Yes I can't wait!" Ruby cheered loudly making the blond laughed.

* * *

(Time skip scene change)

(Location: Beacon Academy headmaster's office Vale)

The headmaster of Beacon Ozpin was seated in his desk taking a sip of his coffee while checking his scroll showing the long list of names from many teenagers. He was of course checking the profiles of potential candidates to attend his school. The sound of the double doors of his office opened revealing a tall older man wearing white with white hair and blue eyes. The headmaster smiled thinking he might catch a break but knowing that Goodwitch will be on his case if he slacks off he knew he didn't had that much of a break.

"You're early as expected James."

"You know me Ozpin. I'm a busy man and I can't afford to waste any time" said General Ironwood.

"Of course I needed to see you after the message you sent me. Is it really true you're offering me a potential student to attend my school for the next semester?" there was a hint of amusement in the headmaster's voice.

"Yes it's true. Now usually I will take him to attend my school but unfortunately the mumber of students has reached its limit until next year. Though I have a feeling he will be better in your school."

"You better not be sucking up to me James" Ozpin gave a chuckle.

"I never do that" the general and headmaster of Atlas gave a frown.

"Well then let's meet this potential student."

The double doors opened revealing a teen of seventeen with dark green hair and onyx eyes. His physique made him very attractive but his expression seemed to be "off". He was wearing a green jacket that was zipped all the way up with some camo pants and black leather combat boots. His appearance somehow screamed that he has a lot of experience in the military his eyes were on the headmaster. The quiet teen gave a nod of acknowledgement while Ozpin nodded at him, studying him with a critic eye.

"And who might you be?" asked Ozpin.

"Introduce yourself" said Ironwood while the teen gave a nod.

"My name is Van Scimitar."

* * *

**To be Continued **

**Done and happy to have finished thank you to all of the favorites and follows and reviews but please don't give me reviews asking me to update my other stories. I only want to write RWBY stories I want nothing to do with Naruto I hate that anime and manga which is hard to concentrate on updating one of my Naruto crossovers stories when all I think about is the failure of a writer that is Kishimoto. Thank you again for the reviews favs and follows I will see you all next time.**

**Next chapter: Promises **

**O****C information**

**Name: Owen Lafor**

**Symbol: a boomerang with a lightning bolt on the back**

**Race: Faunus (wolf)**

**Weapon: Krokus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Outfit: red, white, green**

**Accessories: none**

**Handedness: right**

**Complexion: white**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair color: silver**

**Semblance: teleportation**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Affiliation: Signal**

**Occupation: student**

**Team: TBA**

**Partner: TBA**

**Voice Actor: Bryce Papenbrook (he's known for voicing Kirito Sword Art Online and Eren Jaeger Attack on Titan).**


	4. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (RIP friend).

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold narration**

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

*Communications through scrolls text messages among others*

* * *

Chapter 3 Promises

(Time skip: one month later)

**And just like that a month has passed it really went quicker than I thought. Eventually graduation came and all of the third years from Signal Academy graduated. Yeah I officially graduated booya! I was overjoyed that everything paid off in the end. Though I should be more happy than usual there were things in my head I couldn't shake. First Professor Qrow's words were still ringing in my head asking me to look after Ruby and even if she's my friend I find the request very personal. **

**I'm not her family so why this responsibility should be placed on me? Maybe he was still trying to hook me up with his niece but his expression says otherwise. Speaking of Professor Qrow I was down he wasn't present during graduation. He's my favorite teacher so of course I will expect to see him at the event. I asked Principal Elderwood of why he couldn't come and all he said that he had some important business to take care of honestly I thought it was something personal. **

**The last thing that was bothering me is Ruby. I suddenly got worried about her. During graduation she was all smiles as she stood seated cheering for her sister and me. But somehow I could tell those smiles were fake she wanted to be there graduating with us. I don't blame her if she wanted to graduate with her sister because she will be staying alone in Signal for two years. I knew how socially awkward she can be so socializing with new people was out of her reach. Maybe I can cheer her up anything to make her feel better. Even if I was about to fulfill my lifelong dream I couldn't stop feeling bad for her.**

* * *

(Location: apartment complex downtown Vale Remnant)

Nate opened the door to his small apartment after just arriving from his part time job. The place itself wasn't that much but it was enough for him, he was never ungrateful for the things he has. Not to mention working as an assistant at Tucson's Book Trade was a good pay. Along with some extra lien he was receiving from his adoptive parents he had enough to live by. The young Highwind gave a sigh going to his fridge to pick up a soda and enjoy his stay for now. Since Tucson gave him the rest of the day off he was planning to go somewhere fun.

Taking another sip of the orange soda his scroll gave a small beep telling him he had a new message. Expecting it will be his best friend Owen his sapphire eyes widened as he read the contents of the text message. He even spit his soda from the shock and decided to give the message a couple of reads until he stopped to let his brain process the information. Not believing what he was reading the spiky haired teen went for another read making sure he wasn't seeing things or just dreaming.

*Greetings:*

*After carefully reviewing your transcripts and battle stats you have met the necessary requirements to become a full candidate to attend our prestigious academy. You have been selected along with many to attend at the upcoming academic semester. At exactly one month from now you will head to Vale terminal and board the Bullhead ship heading to Beacon. All questions you have will be answer once you arrive. I'm looking forward to meeting you at the opening ceremony congratulations.*

*Signed: Professor Ozpin*

*Headmaster of Beacon Battle Academy*

"_Oh my Monty! Holy crap this is real! This is real!"_

"YES!" Nate couldn't contain his joy any longer.

"I'm going to Beacon baby booya! Whoo watch out Beacon Academy Nate Highwind is coming!"

A ringing beep was heard and the teen open his scroll receiving the incoming call. His smile never left his face knowing very well who was calling him.

"Yello?"

*Did you get the message?* obviously it was Owen.

"Which message? The one that says I'm going to Beacon, hell yeah!" he cheered.

*You got it too. I just got mine looks like we're both attending Beacon next semester.*

"Wouldn't want it any other way Owen buddy I say this calls for a celebration."

*Got a place in mind?*

"Yep, to the movie theater I think one of my most anticipated movies are premiering tonight."

*Say the time and I'll be there.*

"The movie starts at seven so be there!" it was impossible for Nate not to be excited.

*I'll teleport there right away* the wolf faunus has given a small chuckle.

"Good then I'll see you tonight buddy."

*By the way Nate. You should check Remnant chat I think Rose is online.*

"Ruby…." He whispered thinking of the petite.

*I didn't get the chance to speak with her but I think she's been trying to contact you.*

"Right see you at the movies" he ended the call and went to use the internet to enter the Remnant chat site.

*Windy4U is online*

Just as Owen said he saw Ruby's username on his contacts list next to owen's username which he's was "Lupenthe3rd". He gave a small smile touching her username to start the chat.

"_Maybe I can cheer her up now."_

*Windy4U: you there?*

*Rosedbud: hey!*

*Windy4U: Owen told me you want to talk to me.*

*Rosebud: I guess.

*Windy4U: what is it?*

*Rosebud: can U and Yang repeat the first year?*

*Windy4U: LOL!

*Rosebud: I'm been serious P*

*Windy4U: so am I. Don't think they will let graduates attend the first year at Signal.*

*Rosebud: but if you guys return to been first years we can all graduate together and maybe, just maybe attend Beacon together too! *wink*

"_No surprise that's what's been bugging her. There's no way I'm telling her that I was selected to go to Beacon."_

*Windy4U* look how about we meet up and continue talking. You can choose the time and the place.*

*Rosebud: don't know if I can today Yang is taking me eating and then we'll go to the park or the arcade. You know sister stuff.

*Windy4U: oh sister bonding no problem spending time with family is important. Anyway I have plans tonight so if you feel like needing a friend just give me a call or a text.*

*Rosebud: sure I will! *D*

*Rosebud: hey Nate?*

*Windy4U: what?*

*Rosebud:…..*

*Windy4U: what's wrong? You there?*

*Rosebud:…I don't want to be alone at Signal* *sad face*

"_Great now I feel worse"_ it really hit him hard imagining Ruby's sad face not wanting to be away from her sister and her close friends.

*Windy4U: got to go.*

*Rosebud: see ya!*

*Windy4U is now offline*

"_What can I do?" _Nate sighed closing his scroll.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Beacon Battle Academy Vale)

Ozpin was walking the long hallways of his school been joined with his co-worker Glynda Goodwitch who was just like him a Huntress. Both have been very quiet ever since Ironwood's visit a month ago. First of all the General have told them a few things regarding the teenager who was going to be a new student in the upcoming semester. A student that he recommended to the headmaster to take since there was no available spots at his academy. The information he provided to the two wasn't easy to swallow.

According to Ironwood Van Pcimitar was very exceptional and skill in combat. He was an expert at fire weapons, hand to hand combat as well as demolition field. He was considered to be the perfect elite soldier his explanation to such was very shocking to both hunters. Van's origin or his past wasn't meant to be talk about and they have chosen to remain quiet thought Goodwitch was hesitant in having the teen Ozpin was the opposite. The headmaster allowed him to stay in a vacant room until the semester starts.

"Honestly what was James thinking sending us that boy?"

"I see nothing wrong with it Glynda. I will trust his judgment as usual" replied Ozpin in his calm demeanor.

"But what if it's true what he said about him?" the blond huntress gave a frown at the thought.

"All the better reason to take him in, if it's true then he needs our help we will not turn our back on him."

"Have you considered that he could be dangerous? We still haven't begun the semester and it won't be favorable to have a hostile on academy grounds."

"You're worrying too much. We have constantly kept an eye on him since he arrived and so far he has behaved well."

"Depends how you define" well?"" Goodwitch gave a sigh at his behavior.

True be told ever since Van arrived at Beacon he has been quiet, too quiet for comfort. He only spoke when he introduced himself to the headmaster. Making him a character with a very few words, which it didn't bothered Ozpin. As for Goodwitch that was a complete different story his silence only made her distrust him even more. Not to mentioned ever since they showed him to the guest room where he'll be staying he has been locked in said room for almost an entire day. What was he doing? He was polishing all of his weapons another characteristic of Van that he was a person who truly loves his guns.

They arrived at the guest room while Goodwitch didn't look anxious to check up on the teen. Probably he was polishing his weapons there was still something about him that didn't sit well with her. Ozpin gave her a look and was amused at her expression before knocking on the door and opening it. True to the huntress's expectations there stood Van seated on a desk polishing one of his weapons. It was a silver colored 45 magnum revolver that shoots dust shells. If any of them would guess that revolver was his favorite gun. The teen stopped his polishing gazing at the visitors and quickly got up receiving their presence.

"How you doing Van?" asked the headmaster.

"Well" it was his only reply.

"Enjoying your stay?"

"Yes…."

Goodwitch had to sigh the teen doesn't waste any words does he?

"Polishing your gun aren't we?"

"I have to."

"Yes it's important to give any weapons maintenance. Otherwise they can become obsolete, leaving them useless in combat" replied the headmaster.

Van only gave a nod while Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. Clearly there was some irritation in her features.

"May I take a look at it?"

The teen gave another nod handing Ozpin his magnum revolver. The headmaster took a firm grasp at the weapon and was surprised to be a bit heavy. He knew fire weapons were had more weight because of the dust shells use for ammunition. Needless to say with a single glance he could tell the gun was very reliable and mostly effective when fire. Though he wasn't a fan of such weapons he knew their power and contribution in a fight. Anything that could fire fast dust projectile is a deadly blow to anything, especially to a Grimm. The headmaster returned the revolver to Van deciding to confirm his thoughts regarding the gun.

"You're always polishing this revolver, is it your most preferable weapon among your others?"

"Yes. I also like Deathseeker and Razorsigh. But Punisher will always be my favorite."

Goodwitch was a bit taken aback it was probably the longest sentence the young man has said since he arrived to Beacon.

"The revolver is called Punisher?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes. Deathseeker is my other magnum which fire power is superior to Punisher" Van showed the headmaster another gun from the desk which it was a .50 caliber magnum revolver colored silver too with a longer barrel than Punisher.

"_He's very talkative when it comes to his weapons" _Goodwitch noticed but remained to keep quiet.

"And what of Razorsigh?" Ozpin kept his interrogation.

The dark green haired teen showed him a long combat knife which blade looked extremely sharp. You could probably cut someone's head with ease. The headmaster only nodded acknowledging the weapon.

"Close hand to hand combat is very important after all."

"Yes" replied the dark green haired teen.

"Did you make any of the weapons?"

"Only Punisher and Deathseeker, I bought Razorsigh on Vale's Hunter magazine."

"I see" of course Ozpin had knowledge to the magazine series which has a large amount of different weapons for Huntsman and Huntresses.

"The other weapons I bought them from the same magazine, only I made a couple of custom jobs and upgrades."

"I suppose that will be all for now" the headmaster turned to Goodwitch and she gave a nod they needed to attend other businesses.

"Sir-I mean Headmaster Ozpin?"

"You can call me Professor too if you like. I used to be a teacher before taking this position."

"I will make sure to meet your expectations" Van kept a determined gaze.

"I'm looking forward to your performance at my academy Mr. Pcimitar. Oh by the way I can't help but feel curious about something."

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind would it be too much trouble if you can show us your semblance?" Ozpin gave a quick glance to his co-worker.

Van gave another nod and suddenly he vanished shocking only Goodwitch and the headmaster gave a small chuckle.

"Where did he go?" asked the blond Huntress.

"He's still here Glynda."

"What? Where?"

"Mr. Pcimitar, can you please show her?"

Suddenly Punisher was floating like it was taken from the desk by an unknown force. Goodwitch was shocked and Ozpin already figured out his semblance the moment he disappeared.

"He's really here" said the blond Huntress.

"Invisibility, a very useful ability if I might add it can give you quite the advantage when facing multiple numbers of Grimm. Thank you Mr. Pcimitar that will be all."

Van appeared again holding his favorite revolver giving a nod to the headmaster. Ozpin passed Goodwitch ready to leave.

"We will leave you to continue you're polishing Mr. Pcimitar" he opened the door and left with the blond huntress following close by.

"….."

"Still think he's hostile?" Ozpin turned to his co-worker.

"I don't know what to think of him. He's so quiet but that changes once you bring the topic of his weapons."

"It's probably the only topic he's interested in or perhaps is communication skills are lacking. Needless to say Glynda if he was really a threat as you claim both of us would've been killed the moment we step inside the room."

"What are you talking about?" the huntress didn't like where this was going.

"His eyes say too much. He's skilled and experience if what James told us is true then he could've ambush us when we enter."

"You can't possibly mean he's skill enough to take on both of us."

"It's his training and experience that makes such difference. Then there's his semblance turning invisible becoming one with his surroundings masking his presence. His training provides that he can control his breathing anyone wouldn't notice him until it's too late."

"He's that good then…."

"Yes. Someone like Mr. Pcimitar has probably developed a sixth sense, an intuition that warns him if anything is wrong. If he saw us as hostiles he could've shoot us on sight in a blink of an eye not giving us enough time to react or come up with a counter move."

"You gave it a lot of thought. Very well I suppose we can have him. It doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on him" said Goodwitch.

"_But still this only makes me distrust him even more. We will have to be cautious I suppose." _

"Wouldn't want it any other way Glynda, now I have a favor to ask of you…."

"What is it?"

"There is someone I want you to check. This person needs some looking up" Ozpin took his scroll opening it he showed an information with a picture of a teen girl.

"Ruby Rose…." her eyes widened slightly turning to the headmaster.

"Rose…Is she-"

"Summer's daughter, yes she is. When you have time I want you to investigate her just in case."

"As you wish" the blond huntress gave a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

Nate was standing not too far away from the building that is Signal Academy. Before heading to the movies he decided to visit the academy since he won't be returning to the school ever again. The memories came rushing right to the first one when he first arrived been a first year, taking his first classes, creating Gale Fang, his first battle in the combat simulator among many others. A smile grew on his lips when he first met Owen and quickly becoming friends as well as meeting Yang and Ruby. His thoughts went to the reddish hair petite still feeling bad she couldn't graduate with him and her sister. Clearing those thoughts he kept his gaze at the academy building.

"_After three long years it's finally come to an end. I graduated and now I'm heading to Beacon. So many memories I'm really going to miss this place" _

The young Highwind gave one last look at the building smiling at the place where he forged three years of good memories as well as embarrassing ones.

"_Goodbye Signal." _

But the dramatic moment for the teen was cut short as Owen appeared from out of nowhere next to the sapphire eyed boy.

"Ah!" Nate fell down from the shock with a comical expression.

"Why are you here?" asked the wolf faunus.

"Damn it Owen don't do that! I still don't get used with you popping up like that" he was still startled with a tick mark on the back of his head.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"You should appeared far away from me to prevent scaring me to death" Nate sweat dropped.

"I saw you heading to Signal, I tried calling you but there was low signal so I decided to teleport here."

"It's okay I wanted to come here to remember the good times. We graduated so its bye Signal."

"It's a new chapter of beginnings for us to start a new life and academic year."

"That's very true Owen starting now we're officially Beacon candidates!" the Highwind raised his fist.

"Since it's a new beginning might as well confess something to you" Owen turned to his friend.

"A confession…what is it?" blinked the curious teen.

"Remember this year's Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah why?"

"I switched the card you give to Rose" the wolf faunus said coolly.

"What?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You always gave her friendship cards. I switched it with a love card and wrote a romantic message with your name on it. Rose sure bought it."

"….."

"_Well that explains why she was avoiding me for a month and her whole face would turn red whenever she saw me." _

"You okay?" the faunus was waiting for his reaction.

"NO! I am not okay Owen!" snapped the Highwind taking Gale Fang ready to attack.

He never got the chance as the wolf faunus teleported away hitting nothing but air.

"Come back here and fight me like a man! I mean faunus!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby and Yang were in one of the many burger places of Vale. The blond brawler decided to take her younger sister out as spending time with her. If there was one thing she digs is sisterly bonding time and it seemed the reddish hair needed it with the way she stood seated. She had a big juicy burger right in front of her and she hasn't taken a bite or taken a bit at the grape soda she ordered. Such sight was a bad sign for the blond knowing very well what was wrong. She couldn't stand seeing her sister down she needed to do something before she keeps this behavior.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I guess not" replied the rosette.

"Fine then you won't mind if I take your Vale double cheese burger" she snatched the food from her.

"Go ahead…."

"You sure it looks delicious?"

Ruby just gave a sigh not paying attention to anything.

The blond brawler sighed at her failed attempt and put the burger on her sister's plate" we already talk about this…."

"It's not fair" she mumbled.

"I know I wish we could've graduate together I really do. But it can't be help that I'm older and finished Signal before you little sis."

"But you got accepted to Beacon and I still need two more years, it's not fair!" she gave her usual cute pout.

"Don't feel bad I know you will get to Beacon too. I believe in you Ruby you're special" she ruffled her hair.

"Yeah yeah I wish I could just graduate already" she finally took a bite of her cheese burger.

"Thought you weren't hungry?" Yang gave a smirk.

"I hmm-mange my mind mmm…." The scythe wielder was now enjoying the burger.

"Um Ruby…."

"They *munch* should give us a test *munch* and whoever passes it gets *munch* to *munch* graduate early from Signal" Ruby was throwing small pieces from her burger to the table because she was talking with her mouth full.

"Ruby try chewing and swallowing then talk" the blond sweat dropped noticing the people at the fast food restaurant were staring at them.

"I'm *munch* going to *munch* show them all *munch* I'm ready for Beacon *munch* now *munch* I don't need two years *munch* I'm ready to become *munch* a full fledge huntre-"the petite just released part of her demolished burger due to her constant talking on the table it was truly a gross sight.

Yang on the other hand was trying to hold her laughter at the sight. Ruby could manage to make her laugh when she's not trying to be funny and while the people present were giving them gross expressions she saw the grotesque sight cute. Rolling her lilac eyes she reached for a napkin and offered it to her little sister.

"I think you need a couple of these."

"Thanks" she smile wiping her mouth and the mess she made on the table.

"Listen it doesn't matter how long I have to wait for you. I will keep on waiting at Beacon because I'm that confident you'll be selected" the blond patted her head.

"But by the time I get to Beacon you'll be a third year that's unfair!"

"Like I said I will keep on waiting sis. What matters the most is the times we spend together, make the most of it."

Ruby gave another pout while giving a nod" you sure you don't want to take my idea of repeating the first year at Signal."

"Just finish your burger and your soda" the blond rolled her eyes again.

"Come on I gave the same idea to Nate when we we're chatting he said they weren't going to let graduates repeat the first year."

"And he's right. The teachers are going to teach the students that are new over the ones who finished the course."

Ruby took a long sip from the grape beverage before putting it down. Reaching what remained of the burger she suddenly belched loud enough for everyone to hear. Yang was the first to react laughing while the petite was blushing from the embarrassment.

"That's my little sister who did that and if any of you have a problem with that, you'll have to face me!"

"_Couldn't be any prouder of you" _the blond smiled while Ruby was finishing her burger.

* * *

(Scene change: time skip evening)

After two hours in the movie theater Nate and Owen have finally saw the movie which it was a premiere night. The movie had one of Nate's favorite actors Spruce Willis and when he found out his latest movie" Dust with the Vengeance" was out he just needed to see it. Both teens left the place walking the streets making plans to where they will go next. The Highwind has moved on no longer upset with Owen's prank from Valentine's Day he was focused on the next place in mind. Watching the movie helped him forget a little about Ruby's predicament yet he was still concerned. He put on a smile remembering the movie he was truly blown away from all the action.

"Awesome just awesome!"

"It was a good movie" replied Owen.

"Nope just the best Spruce Willis always delivers."

"I just wish it wasn't so exaggerated."

"Owen it's an action movie of course it has to be exaggerated. The dust special effects have to be on maximum or it wouldn't be an action movie at all."

"I guess. Anyway I'm glad you used the lien I gave you to watch the movie" said the wolf faunus.

"And it's all thanks to you buddy" the Highwind smiled at the faunus.

"All because you lost" followed Owen.

"I hope you make another losing bet" he grinned.

"Maybe, we'll have to see, so where to next?"

"We're already here."

The faunus noticed they have arrived at Vale Arcade one of the many fun spots in the city. It was the one place where gaming fans will go and since it was still summer the place was a bit packed. But there were some machines that were new among classic ones the sight was enough to excite both teens. As they stood at the entrance Nate noticed a vehicle parked on the side of the street and he recognize it just like Owen. It was a yellow bike which it was called Bumblebee and it belongs to Yang Xiao Long. Pretty obvious the blond brawler was here and if she was here so was Ruby.

Entering the teens cheeked the different games at least the ones they like the most. The fighting games were already occupied along with racing types. Then they passed the shooter games and noticed their favorite game" Grimm invasion 5" was occupied. It wasn't a surprise to see Yang and Ruby playing the co-op first person shooter. Both sisters were using the toy guns as their eyes were on the large screen shooting at the game type Grimm. It wasn't looking good because a certain scythe wielder was losing health meaning she wasn't going to make it. Both of the male teens got closer to the game machine.

"Hurry Yang!"

"Calm down we're almost close to clear the stage."

"Look out Ursai! Shoot it!"

"I know Ruby."

"It's going after me Yang don't let them get me!"

"Hold on I'm trying!"

The rosette's eyes widened noticing she has been killed and the continue option appeared on the screen" no I'm dead! Yang you didn't watch over my back!"

"Busy here…."

"How could you let them kill me? Me! Your partner and sister…."

"Ruby it's only a game nothing to take serious."

"I don't like using this weapon can I use Crescent Rose?"

"You could but you will end up scrapping the arcade machine and we don't want that."

"I choose Crescent Rose over some gun any day" the petite crossed her arms looking stubborn.

"Well looks like I'm done but I prefer using my fist over a gun any day" Yang saw the game over screen because she got killed too.

"I wanted to clear the game" pouted the silver eyed girl.

"You still have to get through the final stage and defeat the last boss" Nate smiled getting the girl's attention.

"Nate and Owen you guys are here!" Ruby happily smiled at the boys.

"Hello Rose" replied the wolf faunus.

"It's R-u-b-y Owen" the rosette made sure he calls her by her first name.

"Sorry force of habit."

"Yeah no need to be so formal Owen" followed the blond brawler.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you guys playing Grimm Invasion 5" said Nate.

"You played this game before?" asked Yang.

"We cleared it" Owen replied.

"And we have the highest score" added the sapphire eyed teen.

"No need to rub it in our faces" Ruby gave her usual cute pout.

"Say Ruby why don't you play that racing game you like with Owen. We'll catch up with you guys" Yang only kept her lilac orbs on a certain Highwind.

The scythe wielder got a strange vibe like something was wrong. But after her sister gave her a big smile she shrugged it aside and left with the faunus following her. He did give his friend a quick glance before leaving.

Now Nate knew something was wrong the moment Yang wanted her sister and his best friend away from them. With the gaze the blond gave him was enough to make him panic. Did she want a re-match? No there was no way he will accept another fight with her. Honestly what else could it aside from beating him up since she won by default. The atmosphere soon changed with the blond brawler leaning on the Grimm Invasion machine. She gave a glance at her sister noticing she was enjoying playing the game with Owen it brought a smile to her face. That all change when she returned to look at the young Highwind.

"So Nate" it was strange her tone was normal.

"So Yang heh heh is-is there a reason why you sent your sister with Owen?" the sapphire eyed teen was nervous.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about something that has been getting the best of my curiosity for a while now."

"And what would that be?" for some reason he didn't felt so nervous all of the sudden, he was curious now.

"About a month ago I saw you leaving with uncle Qrow. And I couldn't help but follow you to his office, the same thing I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation with him."

"_Oh crap she was listening" _the Highwind went back to get nervous.

"The part it got my attention is when uncle Qrow mentioned your name and Summer Rose" her lilac eyes were now piercing his sapphire orbs.

"_So that's it, I thought it will be more serious but she doesn't look that angry."_

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know the way my uncle said it, feels like you were close to Ruby's and my mother."

"Close….? As what kind of close are you talking about?"

"Like you knew her…."

"Look Yang I have nothing to hide. It's true I consider Summer my hero she was amazing there's no need to interrogate me like I was some kind of suspicious criminal" he chuckled trying to bring some humor in the atmosphere but it didn't help.

Suddenly her eyes turned red her expression said it all" why do I feel like you're not been honest Nate?"

"I'm not lying" he replied calmly.

"I think you're lying."

"We all have a right to keep our secrets" saying that was a big mistake the blond brawler got closer to him and she meant business.

"If Summer is involve so is Ruby and that gives me plenty of reason to butt in. So if you're hiding something Nate then spill it."

"Sheesh Yang I'm not your enemy I know how personal the topic of Summer is to you but I'm not hiding anything" the Highwind gave her a serious glance.

"If I do have a secret then Ruby will be the first to know. Know this I'm your friend and I want what's best for Ruby because she's my friend and I will never betray my friends. You can count on that."

Yang gave a sigh as her eyes returned to her original lilac color feeling like she got carry away" look Nate I'm sorry if I over reacted. I saw it strange for uncle Qrow to ask you to look after Ruby. It's not like you like her that way right?" she gave a grin making the Highwind blushed.

"Stop that already she's just my friend. You have every right to be worried for Ruby I know how much she means to you…."

"I made a promise….to mom a long time ago. That I will look after Ruby through good times and bad no matter what. To forever be there for her" her eyes softened at the memory of Summer.

"I made a promise to someone a long time ago too. That I will become strong enough to be the best Hunstman there is. I know I still have ways to go but as long as I try my best and never give up then everything will be fine."

The blond brawler gave a chuckle as she gaze in the distance at her sister playing the racing machine" did you get your invite to Beacon?"

"I did, so you're going too?"

"Yep, thought it kills me Ruby has to stay two more years at Signal. Nothing will make me any happier than seeing my sister attending Beacon with me."

"I don't want to tell her I got selected to Beacon. She's upset she can't come too. No matter what I say nothing will make her feel better" Nate gave a sigh.

"Well you can always take her advice and repeat the first year at Signal" the blond smirked.

"Like that's going to work" he rolled his eyes.

"Yang Nate!" Ruby shouted in the distance" I'm actually winning against Owen!"

"Really? Owen is getting his butt kick, this I gotta see" Nate smiled heading their way.

"Right behind you" Yang suddenly stopped the Highwind.

"This conversation never took place you tell Ruby and I will punch you out of Vale" she smiled.

"No need for threats" he sweat dropped.

"Just in case…."

"Guys I can't believe I'm in first place!" Ruby smiled playing the game like she was a pro.

"Not having a good day eh Owen?" Nate smirked at the faunus.

"I'm not good at racing games" sweat dropped the faunus.

"Don't be a sore loser Owen and take it like a man" Yang smiled seeing her sister crossing the finish line of the game.

"I did it! I'm the champion!"

"Way to go Ruby!" smiled the Highwind.

"Looks like Owen just got"owned" get it?" the blond brawler gaze at everyone.

"I don't get it" said Owen.

"Same here" followed Nate.

"You know Owen rhymes with owned."

"No it doesn't" sweat dropped the Highwind.

"That is not funny in the least" frowned the wolf faunus.

"Yaaaannngggg! That is probably the worst pun you have ever said!" her younger sister had to face palmed.

"Everyone's a critic I'm proud of all my puns."

* * *

(Time skip)

After a couple of hours of playing different arcade games the group decided to call it a night. Ruby was smiling more than usual which probably she has forgotten all about her sister going to Beacon without her. That was enough to put a smile on Yang's face happy that her younger sister wasn't feeling so down, even for a little while. Nate was in the same boat he was always happy whenever the rosette was all cheery and smiles he never felt better when she's depressed or sad. Yet there was still part of him that wanted her to attend Beacon next semester with them because in all honesty, she was ready even if she still had two years in Signal. Just before the sisters were about to leave there was something he needed to do.

"That was so much fun!" Ruby beamed jumping up and down.

"Glad that you enjoyed it" smiled the blond brawler.

"It was more fun with Nate and Owen joining us!" the scythe wielder turned to the two boys.

"Was it fun because we joined you or because you beat up Owen at Remnant Grand Prix?" Nate gave a grin.

"Both!" Ruby kept her big smile.

"Figures" the Highwind laughed.

"Not one of my proudest moments" Owen gave a sigh remembering his defeat.

"Don't forget Nate I owned you at Ultimate Dance Revolution" Yang was grinning rubbing her victory over the spiky haired teen.

"Which reminds me how the heck you learned to dance like that?" the Highwind turned to the blond.

"You know, going with the flow."

"I highly doubt going with the flow will make you that good at dancing. Whatever I still say you cheated."

"Sore loser" she shook her head disappointed at his attitude.

"I think what's important that we all had fun. We should do this more often" said Owen.

"You bet I want to return next time Yang!" Ruby was jumping again.

"_So glad she's back to normal. I can't stand it when she's sad" _the blond brawler smiled ruffling her sister's hair.

"Well it's getting late looks like it's time for us to go" the blond noticed how dark it has gotten.

"Awwww" the rosette immediately was upset.

"Hey we'll come back here that's a promise" Yang gave her a thumb up.

Ruby smiled giving a nod while Nate stood in deep thought. For some reason he was feeling nervous thought he didn't know why. He has bought something for the young teen as a token of friendship nothing else. Oh that's right Owen was teasing him when he was buying it and he was thinking about it. The Highwind blushed while giving the wolf faunus a frown in which he returned with a small grin. He mentally sighed it wasn't like that he cares a lot for Ruby and she was a close friend just like the faunus next to him, friendship was very important to him. He took the present from one of his coat a pocket thinking it was now or never.

"Aren't you going to give Rose your present?" it had to be Owen who broke his thoughts and got the attention of the sisters.

"Present?" Yang blinked but suddenly gave a grin to the Highwind.

"I…." he trailed off a small blush striking his cheeks.

"You hear that sis, Nate has something for you" she was elbowing her younger sister.

"Really!?" Ruby beamed again getting closer to the sapphire eyed boy.

"Yes it's something I decided to buy for you. As a token of friendship" he eyed Yang proving his point that it wasn't romantic while the blond brawler just rolled her eyes.

"Oh oh! What is it?!" it was impossible for the rosette to be any happier.

Nate smiled handing her a red bracelet small enough to fit her wrist. The words" forever besties" was written in black letters. Ruby gasped but gave a bigger smile at his gift she quickly accept it and put it on her right wrist.

"Yang look! We're forever besties!"

"That's so nice of you Nate" the blond gave a smile at the bracelet.

"I have mine too" the Highwind showed his bracelet on his left wrist only difference from Ruby's it was colored sky blue with the words in white.

"It so cool thanks Nate!"

"Just so you could remember that you have a friend that will always be there for you whenever you need one" Nate smiled.

"I know thanks" Ruby gave a nod and her cheeks had a small tint of pink in them.

Yang not wanting to waste the chance to tease her little sister got closer to her ear" the next gift will be flowers and chocolate and the next one will be a wedding ring."

"Eeek!" the rosette blushed crimson.

"What did she tell you?" Nate was frowning knowing very well that the blond brawler told her sister something that isn't right.

"N-nothing!" the scythe wielder was still blushing.

Owen who was chuckling at the display has suddenly stopped. His wolf ears sensed some movement not too far from their position and he suddenly got a bad feeling. It was dark but it was nothing to the faunus since he could see in the dark pretty well. His yellow eyes widened in shock spotting three creatures immediately knowing they weren't human not in the least. The faunus was more shocked as he recognized the Beowulf type Grimm and that was pretty impossible considering they were in the city. He narrowed his eyes and has taken one of his Krokus boomerang from his shirt pocket. Luckily they were allowed to carry their weapons when they were in the streets.

"Nate….?"

"What's wrong Owen?" the sapphire eyed teen got worried seeing his friend's expression.

"Trouble…."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

"Grimm around the corner…."

"What?" Yang turned serious going to over protective sister mode.

"Three Beowulves ten kilometers from here they seem to be looking for something" said the wolf faunus.

"You're kidding? Grimm here in the city….?" Nate couldn't believe it.

"Finally!" Ruby has taken her scythe Crescent Rose from her holster on her back.

"Ruby let's not rush into things" Yang quickly warned her.

"No way finally we can kill some Grimm. It's only three right? The four of us can take them!"

"We're not official hunters. This is a job for the police and the Vale military" said Owen been the voice of reason.

"I agree but since we're closer to them we should check it out" Nate gave a nod to the rosette while she smiled at him.

"Fine but I'm coming too" Yang activated Ember Celica.

"Like I was expecting you three will follow the rules" the wolf faunus gave a sigh before giving a nod.

"_Finally we're going to fight real live Grimm" _Ruby couldn't contain her anticipation.

"Lead the way Owen" Nate took out Gale Fang from the holster on his back.

The faunus nodded as they head out through the dark streets. Owen was following their scent leading to a long alley way and yet his bad feeling was growing. Something wasn't right for starters how could three Beowulf managed to get to the city without getting spotted by the authorities or any Huntsman that could be scouting the border of Vale. Ruby on the other hand she just wanted to fight the Grimm already after all the training she went through with her uncle Qrow along with the training in Signal she was ready to take on the real thing. Yang was hiding her excitement while trying to look after her sister if there were Grimm here then she was in danger. She couldn't help been over protective she has been like that for so long, she will do anything to protect Ruby.

"_We're finally going to fight Grimm. Looks like I'm about to find out if all the training I received has finally paid off" _Nate gave a small grin.

Owen halted the group when the three Beowulf emerge to a small opening of light been provided by a land post. All four of them gazed at the Grimm with focused expression ready to fight them. The creatures had their sight on none other than Ruby yet the rosette didn't hesitated she kept holding her scythe ready to attack. Surprised one of the Beowulf charged at her and she sliced it in half with one swing. Another charged at her but it got an arrow on its head courtesy of Nate using Gale Fang in bow mode. Yang punched the wounded Grimm killing it from the powerful blow. The last Beowulf chose to attack the rosette just like the previous two but it was decapitated by Owen throwing Krokus at a fast speed. Just like that the battle was over all Grimm were eliminated.

"Aw it's over already" Ruby pouted in disappointment.

"At least you got a preview of what will be life as a Huntress" Yang smiled patting her head feeling relief that the danger was gone.

"Am I the only one asking how those Grimm got to the city? It's not like we have a sing that says" Welcome to Vale Grimm enter here" right?" said Nate.

"I agree it's too suspicious that three Beowulf will get to the city just like that considering the high security available" said Owen.

"Yeah not to mention there's supposed to be high experienced Huntsman patrolling the borders of the city" followed Yang.

"Maybe they sneaked into Vale somehow" Ruby decided to add her two cents.

"Grimm aren't that stealthy, at least from what we learned at Signal" said the Highwind in thought.

"That is true then how…." The wolf faunus stood in deep thought.

"_They all attacked Ruby just her, why…." _Nate narrowed his eyes remembering Qrow's words.

"_**Can I count on you to look after Ruby?" **_

"_This is staring to make sense I think. Maybe there's something more to this."_

"So should we tell the police about this?" Ruby broke everyone's thoughts.

"That we did their job? Nah what will be the point they're already dead?" said Yang.

"We should at least inform the military about this. If they managed to infiltrate the city without warning they can do it again" replied Owen.

"Good point" followed the rosette.

As they left the long alley none of them noticed one of the Beowulf corpse's red eyes were glowing. Its bloody eyes were on Ruby for reasons unknown.

**After that night I started thinking more and more about Professor Qrow's words. At first I thought he was just been over protective but now, I honestly don't know. It's no coincidence there was four of us and all three of them decided to attack one person, which is the same target. I hate to admit it but they were after Ruby Grimm instincts are always to attack anyone who represents a threat. They only saw Ruby as the threat and not the rest of us why? Because I was over thinking things I started having trouble sleeping even with just a few weeks away from going to Beacon. And then that night came I got the best news ever from her. **

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: Nate's place)

Nate was sleeping soundly when his scroll was beeping. The annoying sound was enough to wake him up and thought of throwing it into the trash bin. He was still having trouble sleeping because what happened a week ago. Opening he noticed the familiar number and picture of the person who was calling him but didn't noticed he was still sleepy.

"Ye…." The teen mumbled.

*Nate!*

"Huh…Ruby?" he gazed at the clock from his scroll and was shocked" its one thirty in the morning why are you calling so late?"

He only got a giggle in response and he didn't take it as a good sign" you okay? Did something happ-"

*I did it Nate! I'm going to Beacon!*

"Huh what?"

*I'm going to Beacon!*

"W-what are you talking about? You still have two years at Signal."

*I know but you see I went to my favorite dust shop, you know "From Dust till Dawn"? I was reading my favorite weapon magazine when someguytriedtorobmeIknowhowstupidthenIbeathimupandthiscrookwithasillyhatattackedmebutIfollowhimand-*

"Whoa whoa slow down even I can't follow you when you're rambling at turbo speed. Okay take a deep breath and try to talk slow so I understand what's going on okay?"

*Okay….so I beat up these crooks and I follow the one with a silly hat and a cane. He was about to escape in a ship he threw these vial of red dust and when he fired I was saved by this cool Huntress. Then we doubled team him but someone interfered and was stronger than the orange haired crook and they managed to get away. After that I asked the Huntress for her autograph which her response was not good….*

"Wow, that's some adventure to have in one night you should've call me. I could use some action and maybe Owen too. I guess it pays to play vigilante."

*Yeah the Huntress was very scary she slapped my wrist with a whip like thingy and sent me to the Police station but you're not going to believe what happen next. I met Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon and because I'm such a cool fighter he offered me to go to Beacon to start this semester! How super cool is that!?*

"Ruby…That is awesome congrats!" Nate was no longer sleepy he was wide awake and very happy.

*I know I know!*

"You got acknowledged by the headmaster of Beacon and you were moved ahead two years that is super cool you see I told you. You're amazing it takes a lot to pull off what you did. I guess I'll be seeing you at Beacon in a couple of weeks."

*Thanks! I can't wait I'm actually going to Beacon with my sister and my bestie my dream has come true. Watch out Beacon Ruby Rose is coming to become a hero!*

"Congrats again Ruby you deserve it. And speaking of your sister does Yang know you're going to Beacon?"

*Uh oh….oops guess I forgot to tell her. Don't know how she's going to take it*

"Trust me she's going to be static when she finds out" he gave a soft yawn" listen Ruby I need to-"

*Um…Nate?*

"Yeah….?"

*Can we continue talking I'm too excited to get any sleep?*

"Heh sure why not, okay what would you like to talk about?"

*Oh! You're favorite band!*

"Well you know I'm just like you I love Cassie Williams but my favorite band is Amaranthe."

*That's the group with the three singers. The one that sings "yeah" and the girl that sings" ah ah"and the other guy that sings" rawr!"*

"That's one way of putting it" he chuckled at her cuteness.

*I still have their self-tittle debut sorry for not returning it to you. I'm always listening to it.*

"As long as you took care of it I see nothing wrong with you keeping it for a while longer. I also have their second album" The Nexus" I'm still downloading their latest album."

*I saw the Nexus video on Dust Tube it rooks! "Set the Nexus free at last, as we wait for the future to save us"*

"Ruby your voice is better than Elize you should replace her and become the female singer of the group" the Highwind smiled hearing her singing.

*Stop it! I'm not that good but I wish I could sing like Cassie Williams and Elize Ryd.*

Nate gave another chuckle as they continued their conversation.

**After three hours of talking about music, video games and weapons Ruby finally hang up. Not that I was happy or anything that she did. But finding out that she was moved two years ahead to Beacon was the best news I've heard second after I got my acceptance letter to the academy. After that I was sleeping like a baby which I was glad. I couldn't believe things were going as I wanted I'm going to Beacon and so as Owen, Yang and Ruby and how knows how many friends I will meet there. Now I was getting more excited than Ruby which it may not be a good thing considering the long weeks I have ahead. The only thing I can do now is to gaze forward and see what the future has to bring. I was going to become a Huntsman I only wish she was alive to see me fulfill my dream….Summer. **

* * *

**To be continued **

**Yay this one's a bit longer than previous and thank you for the favs and follows. Just to let you know Amaranthe is a Sweedish melodict metal band and is among my favorite bands you can listen to their three albums on You Tube I might add their music to this story. Finally I have entered into the volume 1 story which I will make a few adjustments and changes but not too much that will change canon events. On another note I am staring to put ideas to an upcoming crossover story I have had in mind for a long time and no it's not a crossover with Naruto sorry if I lift your hopes up I guess I can give a spoiler. It will be a Tales of Vesperia X Akame ga kill story bet you weren't expecting that lol. Anyway don't know when I will upload the first chapter of the story I still want to write a couple of chapters more for this story. Keep on reading favorizing and following or review I will see you all next time.**

**Next chapter: Welcome to Beacon**

**OC information: **

**Name: Van Pcimitar**

**Symbol: two AR-15 assault rifles crossed together with a skull above (like the pirate flag but using the rifles as the crossed bones)**

**Race: human**

**Weapon: Punisher**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Outfit: black with camouflage colors**

**Accessories: dog tags**

**Handedness: left**

**Complexion: white**

**Height: 6'2**

**Hair color: dark green**

**Semblance: invisibility **

**Eye color: black**

**Affiliation: Beacon**

**Occupation: student **

**Team: TBA**

**Partner: TBA**

**Voice Actor: Micah Solusod (he voiced Soul in Soul Eater, Jona Mar Jormungand and Rei Ogami Code Breaker)**


	5. Welcome to Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (RIP)

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

*Communications through scrolls or other devices*

**Bold Nate narrating**

* * *

Chapter 4 Welcome to Beacon

**The day has finally arrived. I packed my bags and left my apartment early in the morning on my way to Vale terminal. The smile on my face was never erase I was finally going to Beacon. I just couldn't contain my joy and anticipation I was ready to take on the Academy and become a true huntsman. When I got there Owen was waiting for me and it was quite pack there were too many people I couldn't see Ruby or Yang anywhere. I wasn't worry we boarded the bullhead ship and pretty soon it left the terminal. It was the beginning of a new life and academic semester. Our first year in one of Vale's most prestigious battle academies is about to begin. Who would believe I will meet so many wonderful people that will become the best friends ever.**

* * *

(Time skip: three weeks later)

(Location: above the skies of Vale Remnant)

Nate stood in one of the windows of the ship staring down at the city. They were so high they could see all of Vale and he kept on smiling. Ever since he left his place he was overjoyed and it was pretty obvious from his behavior. The Highwind couldn't stay still he was moving his arms back and forth and tapping his right foot. He looked like a little kid waking on Christmas morning seeing that bright tree filled with gifts. The anticipation was killing him he wanted to get to Beacon already and start the academic year. Next to him stood Owen who was smiling at the state his friend was. Of course he was thrilled to finally get to Beacon but it wasn't in the same level of excitement as the young Highwind.

"I can see Tukson's Book Trade from here how cool!" cheered none other than Nate.

"You can see everything from this height."

"I can't see Signal yet awesome this is so cool we're Beacon candidates!" the spiky haired boy gave a slight jump.

"I think this is the fifth time you say that" the wolf faunus was still amused.

"Really….? Cool we're finally here to Beaconaftereverythingwe'vebeenthroughallthathardtrainingandstudyingsomanybloodandtearsshed-"

"Nate?"

"ItwasapaininthebuttanditfinallypaidoffbecausewegraduatedandwegotselectedintoBeaconwe'resoluckyandI-"

"Nate you're rambling…again. Try to calm down."

"Owen I am so happy. I have never been this happy in a long time I have every right to rambled go turbo mode and express my sheer joy. This is a wonderful day and I can't contain all this happiness I've been holding since we graduated from Signal."

The faunus gave a chuckle throwing his arms in the air" there's nothing I can do when you get like this."

"That's right now let me ramble and explode from anticipation it doesn't sound healthy but I don't care" the teen went to look from the window again.

"I wonder how Beacon looks like" Owen went to follow his friend in gazing down at the city.

While both teens were still looking someone bumped into them not looking in the best conditions Nate was the first to noticed a boy. He looked at the same age as them with short messy blond hair and dark blue eyes looking quite tone with muscles noticeable on his arms. He was wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate with blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the sole. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Wrist length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath.

"Hey you okay?" Nate helped the downed teen.

"Motion sickness" Owen immediately noticed his condition.

"Not good at flying eh?" he smiled at the blond teen.

The blond was about to say something before he throw up and luckily for the young Highwind he dodged the puke as it hit the ground of the ship.

"Whoa clean up on aisle twelve!"

"We should give him a bag to prevent another accident like this from happening" replied the wolf faunus.

"S…Sorry about that" replied the sick blond.

"Hey no problem man motion sickness is a pretty common problem. Whether it's on the air or the sea" said Nate.

The blonds eyes widened turning to the spiky haired boy" yeah I..I think so too. People don't think so but motion sickness is a lot more than they let out."

He smiled trying to feel better but he was getting worst" the name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it."

"Really?" the Highwind blinked.

"They will!"

"It does have a small rhyme to it" Owen said.

"See that's what I'm talking about, just give it time."

"Anyway we should find that bag before…."

"Too late" the faunus gasped seeing Jaune ready to throw up again.

The blond teen covered his mouth but the incoming wave was too much and he knelt on the ground. Eventually he threw up again but unfortunately, it didn't hit the ground this time. It has fallen on the shoes of a person both Nate and Owen were in shock when they took a look at the person who became a victim of been puked.

**I was scared why? Because the person Jaune just barfed on was huge. This guy was freaking tall like seven feet tall he was wearing this silver armor covering his entire body with a symbol of a shield with a dragon on it on the chest. The only thing visible was his face because the lid of his helmet was opened in an upward position. He had hazel eyes with jet black hair and he didn't look in the least happy. Who wouldn't if you get puked on? But right now the only thing I was worried that this guy could kill me before I get the chance to set foot on Beacon. **

"What the hell?" the teen in the armor said glaring at the blond.

"Um…look man it was an accident. No need to get angry" gulped the Highwind.

"You called this an accident?!" the armored teen showed his boots covered in the puke.

"We're sorry our friend has motion sickness" Owen tried to be the voice of reason as usual.

"I can see that" he glared back at his feet then back at the trio.

"Um heh heh are you that angry?" Nate paled.

"What was your first clue?"

"Your eyes says it all…."

"I'm going to enjoy this" he cracked his armored knuckles ready to beat them up.

"Owen get us out of here!" Nate expected the faunus to teleport them to another part of the ship.

"….."

The teen gasped seeing that the faunus was already gone. Looks like he teleported without him and Jaune he had to sweat drop at the ditching act. He smiled nervously at the armored teen yep he was pretty much screwed. Not wasting another minute he ran for his life taking the blond teen of course he was going to leave behind to become the tall armored giant's punching bag. It didn't help that he was running after him not looking like he was going to slow down any second.

"_I swear I'm going to give Owen a piece of my mind when I find him."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"_Maybe I shouldn't have left. Nate is going to be angry with me." _

Owen gave a sigh appearing in another part of the bullhead. Honestly he didn't mean to ditch his friend and Jaune but the sight of that armored guy was really intimidating. He didn't wanted to be on the end to one of his fists the hit will probably hurt a lot. The faunus planned to apologize to his best friend when he finds him. Without looking he has bumped into someone he gazed down noticing the person was shorter than him by many inches. It was at a single instant that their eyes have actually met and there was something about them.

It was a girl with white hair and light blue eyes, pale complexion wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh length dress with a piece a black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to the wrists. The back of the bolero had the symbol of a snowflake which the wolf faunus was familiar with. She had an apple shape necklace along with a pair of rectangular earrings with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. Owen noticed the crooked scar down her left eye meaning something happened to her to get such scar. An accident maybe, or something else that happened in her past.

"Hey watch it!" she replied rudely.

"I'm sorry…."

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she frowned while putting her hands on her waist.

"I wasn't looking I'm sorry again. You're Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Corporation?"

At the mention of her name her frown was replaced with a confident smile" I know I'm that popular thanks for the recognition."

"I'm a faunus…."

"Um yes I can see that" she pointed to his wolf ears.

"I'm not with the White Fang."

Weiss eyes narrowed at the mention of the Faunus terrorist group. Just hearing the name brought back some unpleasant memories she fixated her eyes on the faunus teen" why would you mention them? I'm not that ignorant to think every faunus in the world is with the White Fang."

"…"

"Okay fine maybe sometimes I see all of them as part of the group. But if you're here that means you're coming to Beacon which it doesn't make you a member of the White Fang" the Schnee heiress walked closer to him with some distrust in her in light blue eyes.

"Unless you're a spy…."

"I'm not a spy. I just needed to clear that up I know your family and the White Fang don't get along. What your family have been through is horrible no one deserves that. I'm against the White Fang and also the people who misjudge faunus. Just to let you know I have no intention to hurt you or anyone in your family."

"I-"

"Whether you choose to see me as an enemy, stranger or friend is completely up to you. Either way I will respect your decision."

"But-"

Weiss couldn't finished her sentence when the wolf faunus has vanished from sight. She blinked a couple of times not knowing what has happened. When she realized that she couldn't say a word because he didn't let her she got upset. At first she was glad he was against the White Fang and that he understood her family's situation with the faunus group. Maybe she can even make a friend before reaching Beacon and the irony it will be a faunus. But the fact he left her hanging dry angered her thought his intentions seemed good he was been rude by not letting her finish her sentences. She tap her foot not been in the mood to search around the ship for the wolf faunus and she also didn't wanted to leave all her luggage.

"Who does he thinks he is leaving me like I'm not worth his time. I'm worth anyone's time!"

* * *

(Scene change)

"_Oh Monty please save me!" _

Nate was still running for his life from the tall armored teen. By now Jaune was running with him and looked like he was feeling better for now. But he won't be if he gets caught by the rampaging the teen he had the misfortune to puke at. They needed a miracle that they don't get caught because they might never see the light of day. Taking another corner on the ship his eyes widened in joy spotting Ruby and Yang it looked like the blond was still overjoyed finding out her little sister is going to Beacon with her. The Highwind didn't notice Jaune has thrown up on the ground from all the running and the armored teen chasing has slipped and tripped. That was the chance they needed to get away and get to safety.

"Ruby Yang!"

"Nate!" the rosette was so happy to see him.

"Hey Nate glad you could join us" replied Yang noticing he was very frantic next to a blond teen.

"No time you guys have to help us. This huge guy wants to kill us!"

"Um…why does he want to do that?" the blond brawler was still confused.

"That's my fault" replied Jaune.

"He accidentally threw up on him."

"Ew gross" Ruby replied.

"Okay let's all calm down. Nate is that him?" Yang pointed to the down teen.

"Yep but be careful he might punch you before you talk to him" the amusing sight of Nate hiding behind Ruby when he was way taller taller than her.

"He sounds like a good opponent" she grinned walking to him" hey you okay?"

Suddenly the armored teen has gotten up looking more upset than before. Yang's lilac eyes went wide when she saw the teen was way taller than her not to mention his armor made him very intimidating. This guy looked like he was one hell of a fighter and that he could take a good hit a thought crossed her mind that she would love to have a match with him. But another thought came that she couldn't resist even when he was glaring at her if only looks could kill. Yet the blond brawler didn't look that scare though she should but it wasn't like her to be intimidated so easily.

"How's the weather up there?"

The armored teen has blinked after hearing that while Ruby has to face palmed. Leave it to her older sister to say a pun at a bad time. But to the surprise of everyone present the tall teen started chuckling they couldn't believe he was laughing at such a lame pun and also Yang was surprised too. She smiled happy someone appreciates her humor and it seemed that her pun has changed the armored teen's mood. He didn't look like he wanted to beat the crap of Nate and Jaune. The blond brawler gazed at her sister and the two teens smiling pointing at the laughing teen like she was rubbing it in their faces that she was funny after all. The reaction from the three was obviously a sweat drop.

"Ha ha oh man that really did my day. You're funny."

"Glad you think so, some people don't appreciate a good pun when they hear it" smiled Yang.

"I feel the same way it always good to have a few laughs."

"I know" the blond kept smiling wanting to shake his hand" Yang Xiao Long but call me Yang."

"Alyster Grave" he shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you but how about I call you Aly?"

"No problem it works fine with me. Hey you two!" he called to Jaune and Nate.

The Highwind was still hiding behind Ruby which it wasn't a good hiding spot and Jaune was behind him trying to control his motion sickness.

"I'm not angry with you guys anymore we're cool. Well I gotta go see you later Yang."

"Later" she grinned feeling the hand she used to shake his hand numb.

"_He has a killer grip. Oh yeah I am having a match with him." _

"How's the weather up there" Alyster chuckled again leaving.

"I can't believe you're still alive Yang. And I can't believe we're still alive" Nate was shocked.

"He wasn't such a bad person. All he needed was a good pun to put him in a good mood" said the blond brawler.

"And I can't believe he finds your puns funny" Ruby added.

"Hey what did you say?" the blond grabbed her sister giving her noggies.

"No not noggies! Anything but that!"

"Give it up sis you're helpless against my noggie barrage."

"Stop please! I take it back about your puns!"

Nate chuckled at the sight forgetting about a certain blond teen with motion sickness.

"Guys….?" Jaune called to the group getting their attention.

"Oh no he's going to barf again, quick take over!" shouted the Highwind.

But that didn't happen as Owen appeared holding a bag and gave it to the blond. Jaune threw up inside of it preventing any messy accidents it got a sigh of relief from spiky haired teen. But he frowned gazing at the wolf faunus remembering he ditched him and Jaune when they were in trouble. It was different when he bet against him during his match with Yang at least he gave him his winning money. The faunus seemed to noticed his friend's expression and gave him an apologetic gaze.

"Welcome back Owen you're a little late to save me and Jaune."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"No harm done Yang managed to calm the iron giant with one of her puns" the Highwind gave a grin which caused Owen to raise an eyebrow.

"Eh…Who are you?" Ruby asked at the blond knight she really didn't know him.

"Jaune Arc" said Nate.

"Short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" Owen finished with a smirk.

"Yeah what they say" said the blond knight.

"Do they?" the rosette asked about the ladies loving his name.

"They will well at least I think so."

There was a news broadcast on the ship's video system showing a man in his middle thirties with orange hair and dark eyes. His picture was from the Vale Police Department which obviously made him a criminal as Roman Torchwick. Everyone stared at it as the news mentioned his name that he was a most wanted criminal for charges of thievery.

"That's the guy you beat up sis" Yang smiled proudly.

"I didn't beat him up…it was his guards, actually they weren't that good!" Ruby was blushing from the embarrassment.

"Oh you're just too good of a fighter" her older sister's comment just made her blushed even harder.

"Stop it Yang!"

"That's the crook you told me about?! He's on VPD most wanted list. Wow Ruby I knew you were awesome but this is unbelievable" Nate was in awe that the rosette was able to stand toe to toe with such a dangerous criminal.

If Ruby's face couldn't get any redder it will be an understatement. It was too much for the petite to be getting so many praises" stop it both of you!"

Owen smiled at the sight when his eyes turned back to the news broadcast. They were showing another one that brought his complete attention. It was about a Faunus civil rights movement which it didn't surprise him in the least. There were many Faunus who wants equality to be treated with respect instead of been treated like savages by the humans. It didn't help that there was the White Fang around which made it more difficult for those Faunus to be accepted in the world. The news lady mentioned said group which made Owen's yellow eyes narrowed in anger it really shames him that there was a Faunus group causing mayhem and committing crimes in the name of equality, it was nothing but hypocrisy from their part.

The news broadcast was interrupted when someone appeared as a hologram. Ruby recognized the blond huntress who saved her the night she stopped Torchwick and his goons from robbing the From Dust Till Dawn store. She tried not to shiver remembering that she was scary and always so serious.

*Hello and welcome to Beacon.*

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

*My name is Glynda Goodwitch.*

"Oh…."

*You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect the world.*

"There's something about that woman. She looks scary" said Nate.

"That's the huntress who saved me" said Ruby.

"She doesn't look friendly" added Yang.

"You all right Jaune?" Owen turned to the blond teen.

"I'll…I'll be fine I'm just-"he threw up again while the wolf faunus took another vomit bag.

"I got a second one just in case."

"Always prepared Owen" smiled the Highwind.

"You're a life saver" said the blond knight.

"We're so high up! I can see Signal from here!" beamed Ruby gazing from the window.

"Awesome! I've been waiting to get the chance to see it" followed Nate smiling getting next to the scythe wielder getting a great view from their former academy.

Yang smiled gazing at her younger sister she still couldn't believe she was coming to Beacon with her. It was a dream come true now she can keep an eye on her and the best part she wasn't going to stay behind at Signal not waiting two more years to graduate. She knew her sister was well prepared because of the training she received from their uncle Qrow. Another thing Ruby will be with friends from Signal Nate and Owen have proven to be good people worth trusting. Vomit boy next to them, she wasn't too sure Jaune looked like he didn't had what it takes to be a hunter. But then again she could be wrong she kept her smile at her younger sister.

"I guess home isn't that far after all" Ruby said.

"Beacon is our home now" the blond brawler put her hand on the rosette's shoulder.

"You mean our home now?" Nate smiled along with Owen.

"Yeah I'm happy to be here with everyone" said Ruby with a big smile.

"Best of all we'll meet other students who are potential to become friends" replied the Highwind.

"Making new friends is always important right Ruby?" Yang smiled at her sister in which she sighed.

"_I will make sure she gets to meet new people. It won't be like Signal meeting fake friends" _the blond brawler's lilac eyes turned red at a certain memory of course she wasn't thinking about Nate and Owen they were real friends.

"Jaune counts as meeting a new friend" Owen pointed to the blond teen who throw up in the second bag because he filled out the first one.

"Yeah just think how many you'll make when we start at Beacon?" Nate smiled at the rosette.

Ruby gave a small smile she knew how bad she was at making friends. Honestly she didn't care about making friends at Beacon she already had her sister and bestie so there was no need to add more people. Of course Owen was a friend but aside from those three there was no one else she needed. This was her dream to attend Beacon with her sister and become a full fledge huntress ready to help the people and fight the threat that is the creatures of Grimm. She couldn't contain her joy to begin her first year at the academy and become the best huntress ever. Though it still bothered her than because she was moved ahead two years she will get the "special treatment" or like her sister told her "the bee's knees". She really hoped she will be treated like a regular student.

* * *

(Time skip)

The bullhead ship has finally landed on its destination and shortly the fresh year students started leaving. Eventually poor Jaune left spotting a trash bin he threw up inside since he filled out both vomit bags Owen gave him. The wolf faunus has threw them in the trash bin after the blond teen was done. Ruby and Yang have ahead wanted to see what Beacon looks like and behind them Nate went over his best friend and the young knight. Though he was dying to see the prestigious academy he wanted to check on his new friend. It still felt like a dream that he made it to Beacon it was the greatest achievements he has ever made. His only regret that the person he considers his idol wasn't here anymore to watch him.

"Feeling better Jaune?" the Highwind erased his deep thoughts.

"Actually…yeah, I do. Thanks you two" Jaune smiled overjoyed that they were back on the ground.

"No need for thanks. Now let's check out our new school."

They walked following some of the students until they laid eyes on the front. Their eyes widened staring at the large building before them which it was no doubt it was the sight of Beacon Battle Academy. It was an amazing sight it was definitely bigger than they imagined. To think they will be staying here for the next four years the excitement was already coursing through their veins, at least to a certain Highwind. They suddenly heard the sound of an explosion not too far from they were. The three teens checked the source of the explosion and they saw two girls filled with smoke from what it looked like the results of dust explosion. Nate didn't know whether to be amused or sorry seeing that Ruby was the victim, he didn't know the second girl though. Owen however recognizes the second girl since he spoke with her back on the ship.

"Ruby we just got here and you're already causing trouble. What am I going to do with you young lady?" the spiky haired teen gave her a teasing smirk.

"I'm not causing trouble! It wasn't my fault she was-"the rosette was cut off.

"Not your fault?! Of course it's your fault! You tripped over high valuable dust from the Schnee quarry and now I'm all dirty because of you!" retorted the upset white haired girl.

"Well excuse me you were the one shaking that dust bottle in front of me. I can't help but sneeze when it hit my nose!" Ruby was retorting in the same matter.

"Um guys let's all try to calm down-"Nate sweat dropped.

"How dare you put the blame on me! I've never been so offended in my entire life!"

"Can we please stop shouting?" Jaune's suggestion fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe we should go" said Owen.

"Huh?" the white haired girl who was obviously Weiss noticed the wolf faunus and glared at him" you!"

"Me?" said Owen.

"Him?" Ruby and Nate replied in unison.

"You!" the Schnee heiress turned away from the rosette and got in front of the faunus.

"How dare you leave me hanging?!" she put her arms on her waist giving him a frown.

"Left you hanging?"

"Yes! It's very rude to walk out on someone in the middle of a conversation. It's even ruder when you didn't let me talk" now she was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry" Owen replied honesty realizing that he did such thing to her.

"Leave him alone princess!" Ruby said getting between the two.

"It's heiress actually."

The group turned to the source of the voice walking towards them. A girl with light olive complexion similar to their age with long wavy black hair and amber eyes complemented with a light-purple shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly titled upwards at the end giving her a catlike appearance. She was wearing a black bow at the top of her head her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stocking, there are white symbols that looked like Belladona flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes her midriff with white shorts that might be connected to her shirt. She was also wearing a black scarf-like collar around her neck.

Needless to say there was something about this girl. She had this presence that she was mysterious and quite skill judging from the weapon strapped on her back, not to mention attractive. Yet her facial expression was serious as she was holding a book in one hand and the other a bottle of dust. The book was clearly a sign that she likes reading and walked towards the white haired girl handing her the dust bottle, her amber eyes were on her.

"She's Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, the largest energy propellant in the world."

"Additional recognition is always appreciated" Weiss smiled remembering the wolf faunus recognized her.

"Also known for their horrible labor and business practices" resumed the black haired girl with the same expression.

Ruby giggled while Nate gave a chuckle and Jaune was in awe at Weiss's beauty she was really attractive. Owen just gave a sigh knowing they were off to a bad start with the Schnee heiress not to mention he was in the same boat. Weiss didn't take it well the black haired girl's comment it was clearly an insult to her that someone will badmouth her father's company. She was about to leave when her eyes fell on the wolf faunus.

"You?" she rudely pointed at him.

"Yes….?"

"You said it was my choice whether I will accept you as a companion or a friend. Well you just made a terrible first impression on me, which makes me reconsider my decision hmph!" she left without sparing a glance at anyone.

"What was that all about Owen?" asked Nate.

"A bad first impression" the faunus gave another sigh.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" the scythe wielder shouted to the retreating form of Weiss.

"I don't think anything you do will change her mind Ruby" said the Hihwind.

"Hey I was just-"Ruby was about to call to the other girl who helped her noticing the black haired girl has left already she gave a sigh.

"Welcome to Beacon eh….?"

"The day isn't over yet. We can still meet other people. By the way Ruby where's Yang?" asked the Highwind.

At the mention of her older sister's name the young scythe wielder frowned" she went off to catch up with her friends."

"She ditched you" Nate was shocked.

"Yes she did. I can't believe she did that to me!" she gave a pout.

"_She was probably giving Ruby a push in an attempt to make friends" _the Highwind smiled at the blond brawler's action.

"Shall we get going?" said Owen.

"Right!" Jaune replied while blinking" um…where are we going again?"

"We're heading to the opening ceremony. It should be inside the academy building" replied the wolf faunus.

They started walking while Ruby remembered she hasn't shown her weapon to her new friend yet.

"Jaune Jaune! Check it out" she unleashed Crescent Rose which the weapon was bigger than her.

"Whoa…Is that a scythe?"

"Yep, it's also a high impact custom sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun" she smiled happy to clarify him.

"Oh, that's pretty cool" the blond teen gave a smile impressed.

"You see Crescent Rose is well balanced for both short range and long range combat. Just like my weapon!" Nate went rambling mode taking his baby from his back.

"Behold this is Gale Fang! Itsadualbladethattransformsintoabowandshootsarrowsduhandintoagliderthat'srightIcanflyusingmysemblancetoo-"

"…." Jaune was completely speechless because he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Ruby giggled at her bestie's attitude" what Nate is trying to say is his weapon becomes a bow and a glider adding his semblance of wind he can fly, it's wicked cool!"

"Oh…Oh! That's really cool. You guys have impressive weapons."

"What about you Jaune?" asked the anxious rosette.

"I have this sword" the blond teen unsheathed his weapon.

"Oh…." Ruby smiled at the sight of the blade.

"I also have this shield. I can fold it back whenever I don't need it."

"Sweet we have a fan of old school weapons" Nate smiled.

"Did you make them?" asked the scythe wielder.

"No I…actually they belong to my grandfather who fought in the war."

"You inherited them?" asked the Highwind.

"I guess you could say that" for some reason Jaune felt nervous.

"Do you want to see my weapon?" asked Owen.

"Sure" smiled the blond happy to be getting along with these people.

The wolf faunus has taken Krokus from one of his holsters and Jaune stared at it not looking that impressed.

"It's just a…boomerang."

Hearing his tone Owen was now sulking on a corner his wolf ears were down showing his sadness.

"Jaune that was cold!" scolded Nate.

"Sorry I didn't mean it honest!"

Ruby got closer to the blond" Owen is very sentimental with his weapons."

"Like you?"

"Yeah I know I will be hurt if someone insults Crescent Rose. I mean weapons are part of us an extension of ourselves. Every one of them deserves respect no matter how different they are."

"Wow, I never saw it that way."

"It's okay Owen Jaune didn't mean it. Your boomerangs are cool" the Highwind was patting his back.

"I like Krokus…."

"So do I boomerangs are cool. They have an attracted personality because they always come back to you."

The fact Nate has said a pun that will probably make Yang laugh it was obviously lame. Ruby and Jaune sweat dropped while Owen got worst and from out of nowhere a dark cloud went over the faunus and starting raining on him.

"_Where did that came from?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

The black haired girl who insulted the Schnee Dust Corporation was heading to the academy's entrance. Quite honestly she didn't care if Weiss was offended or not it was true. Indeed she knew the kind of company it was especially when it comes to treating their workers. She felt like it was job to point it out to the heiress. She decided to continue reading from her book when her amber eyes fell on a figure and she was shocked. She put the book down a strong feeling that she knows him the teen before her and by now their eyes met. The male teen with dark green hair and onyx eyes wearing camo pants with black combat boots and a dark brown muscle shirt with a black jacket he raised an eyebrow at the person staring at him, somehow she looked familiar.

"It can't be…." Somehow a smile was formed on her lips.

"I know you?" he replied still trying to figure out who she is.

"It is you, Van. You're entering Beacon too?"

Van walked towards her and used his hands to cover her eyes making it look like she was wearing a mask. The realization hit him finally recognizing her. A small smile was formed on his features.

"Blake it's you."

"I never thought we will meet again like this. It's been three years."

"Your hair was shorter back then…."

"I guess, so how you've been?" she smiled.

"You want to catch up since" that day"?"

"If you feel like talking about it" Blake knew it wasn't easy for him to talk about his past.

"It's all right because it's you I can tell you what has happened since we parted ways three years ago."

"Let's find somewhere private" she gave a nod with a smile at least she won't be a complete stranger in Beacon.

* * *

(Scene change)

"_Maybe leaving Ruby on her own wasn't a good idea after all."_

Yang was currently in the amphitheater of the academy where the opening ceremony will take place. Large crowds have already filled out some of the seats and she already saved her sister a spot. But she was currently looking regretful thinking she made a mistake leaving her like that. It's not like Ruby was all alone Nate and Owen are with her, along with vomit boy Jaune. So it wasn't a complete loss but she wanted her little sister to make some new friends before the semester in Beacon starts. She needed it badly knowing how social awkward she is. The blond brawler was completely in her thoughts not realizing someone was next to her. When it was Ruby all her priorities are about her, to keep her safe and always be there for her. Then she felt someone was touching her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" the contact woke her from her thoughts while the voice got her attention.

The blond brawler turned to see the tall armored teen who laughed at her pun back at the ship. The memory brought a smile to her face.

"Aly how're you doing?"

"Much better after your pun I was ready to beat up those two if it weren't you. I guess my temper could use some work."

"Join the club I'm not good at controlling my temper either. Especially if you mess with my hair."

"Never knew you have temper issues sun dragon."

The busty blond smiled at his nickname since that was the meaning behind her name" my hair means a lot to me I always took care of it. I spend a lot of time making it look this nice."

"It looks real nice. Maybe you should wear a helmet to protect it when you're fighting."

"Nah what's the point of having beautiful long hair if you can't show it off?" she grinned while keeping a small blush at his compliment.

"Good point."

"Say Aly you look strong?"

"I guess I am why are you asking?"

"I was wondering if we could have a match. Just a friendly match, call me curious to know how strong you are."

"No problem I will make sure not to disappoint you" he grinned.

"I'll take your word for it" she grinned back.

"Good thing I decided to enter Beacon this semester, though I'm pretty late to be attending."

"What do you mean?" asked the curious Yang.

"I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen and you're entering as a first year. What happened? You should be a third year by now."

"I spent two years traveling the kingdoms as a mercenary. Most of my jobs we're eliminating Grimm so after those years I decided to become a huntsman. The pay was good but I want to offer my services to the people for free."

"That's really nice of you Aly I guess that explains why you're as tall as a tower. I just hope you don't get any taller than you are now" she gave a chuckle.

"Tell me about it been this tall has its advantage and disadvantage. For starters there are some places I won't fit through" Alyster gave a sigh at past experiences when he has hit his head in narrow places.

"Doesn't matter how short or tall you are I will treat you like any other huntsman in training."

"Heh thanks sun dragon."

"_Looks like I'm already making new friends in Beacon. I wonder how Ruby is doing" _she kept her smile.

And speaking of her younger sister Yang spotted the rosette entering the amphitheater with Nate, Owen and vomit boy. She smiled happily glad that she has arrived on time before the opening ceremony begins.

"Ruby over here! I save you a spot!"

"Well gotta go Jaune see ya!"

"Wait! Great now where am I supposed to find another quirky girl?" the blond knight gave a sigh.

The rosette left walking over to her older sister with Owen following her. Nate was about to join them when his eyes noticed someone staring at them, or more precise staring at Jaune. His sapphire eyes widened recognizing the girl with long beautiful red hair and emerald eyes along with the gladiator style armor. The young Highwind tried so hard not to go fan boy mode he couldn't believe he was meeting her, here in Beacon.

**I couldn't believe my eyes the one and only Phyrra Nikos is here. I never thought I will ever meet her this day couldn't get any better. Attending Beacon with my friends and with the four times champion of the Sanctum tournament, can't forget mascot star of Pumkin's Pete marshmallow flakes. I noticed she has been stealing glances at Jaune. Since I'm a good person I decided to help him because I could tell she was interested in him. Attending Beacon means a new beginning in a school which means making new friends. Besides the way Phyrra was looking at Jaune I could see there was something more going on than just a first friendship I may not be an expert in the "L word" but I wasn't that dense not to notice. **

"_Ask and you shall receive…."_

"So Jaune, you said you want to find another quirky girl to talk to?"

"Uh, well yeah-" he was cut off by the Highwind.

"Just so you know there's this girl looking at you" Nate whispered turning the blonds head straight at the red head who was staring at him.

The red head wearing the female gladiator armor gasped slightly noticing the blond was staring at her. She tried to turn her head away and pretend she wasn't staring, maybe he wouldn't realize….

"Hey! How you doing?" Nate greeted her.

"Hello" she gave a smile.

"Jaune meet Phyrra. Phyrra meet Jaune."

"Hello Jaune" she kept her smile she wasn't surprised the spiky haired teen knew her.

"Hi" he smiled noticing the red head was attractive between her and Weiss they were probably in the same level of beauty.

"Well see you guys later" Nate gave a smile leaving the two.

"So Phyrra….?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I'm Jaune Arc and well um…its short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it."

Expecting she will look confused or looked unconvinced the red head just giggled" I think its true."

"R-really…really?!" Jaune was shocked.

"It's nice to meet you Jaune."

"_I guess attending Beacon isn't as bad as I thought" _the blond smiled.

Nate returned to Ruby and Yang when he took a glance at Owen looking paled. When he saw what was the reason his friend was so scared he understood perfectly why, not too far from the blond brawler stood the tall armored teen that was about to beat him up along the wolf faunus and Jaune. Though he wasn't angry he was actually happy, looking in a good mood. He wondered if he was still laughing at Yang's lame pun which it was impossible because he has never seen anyone laugh at her puns, with exception of the armored teen. The Highwind never say it coming as he was enveloped in a hug along with Owen by the same tall teen. Ruby and Yang were watching the whole thing in amusement.

"This is…."

"Awkward" finished the wolf faunus.

"Buddies!" Alyster let the two go.

"Okaaaayyyyy last I checked you were trying to kill us."

"Water under the bridge let's start again. Alyster Grave" he was now shaking the teen's hand so quick shaking his whole body

"Naaaaattttteeeee Hiiiggghhwwwwiiiinnndddd…."

"What was that?"

"It's Nate Highwind" he was dizzy.

"No hand shake for me please it's Owen Lafor" said the faunus.

"Nice to meet you sorry about before…."

"It's fine you were puked at after all" replied Owen.

"Owen buddy let's not remind him, he might get angry again" Nate whispered the last part to his friend.

"Only my feet, and they're protected by my armor. There was no real harm done in truth."

"You guys are already getting along" Yang smiled.

"Don't try to change the topic Yang, you ditched me!" Ruby frowned at her older sister.

"I didn't really ditch you I just needed to catch up with my friends."

"You left me alone and that's not the worse part. I got yelled at!"

"Someone yelled at you?" Yang cracked her knuckles ready to bring pain to whoever did such thing.

"Uh huh! This crabby girl, who said we got in her way and got all angry on us!"

"Um Ruby….?" Nate tried to break the conversation because said crabby girl has gotten next to the rosette.

"I don't even know why, I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Ruby….?" The Highwind tried to get her attention again while Owen gave a sigh knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"She even put the blame on me that I sneeze the dust that exploded because she was the one shaking the bottle-"

"Ruby?" Nate knew he was too late.

"You!" the crabby girl who was obviously Weiss shouted loud enough for Ruby to jumped in Yang's arms.

"Ah! It's happening again."

"Why are you over here?" the white haired girl noticed the wolf faunus causing her to frown" you're here too…."

The wolf faunus gave another sight because it didn't matter if he apologizes a hundred times she wasn't going to forgive him.

"We're students" Yang answered her question.

"We all are" followed Nate.

"Hphm" the white haired heiress turned her head away.

"_What's with her?" _the blond brawler chose to be calm addressing the situation before losing any patience" look I'm sure you two just got off on the wrong foot why not try to be friends?"

"Great idea sis! Ahem….hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? Go shopping for school supplies?"

"Ohh that's a great idea! We could be best friends! Go clothes shopping, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys like tall, dark and wolfie over here" Weiss pointed to Owen.

"Wolfie?" the faunus raised an eyebrow because no one has call him that before.

"_So much for making friends with the ice princess" _Nate sighed.

The group was all brought attention by someone clearing his throat on the microphone. Turning their eyes towards the podium they saw the man who was obviously Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon who was ready to attend the first years attending the academy this semester. Ozpin looked at them with an indecipherable expression on his face. Yet his eyes traveled to Ruby and Nate could have sworn he also looked at him but decided not to pay attention. This was happened the day he waited for when he will finally attend Beacon and start his journey to become a huntsman.

"I'll keep this brief" the headmaster pushed his glasses" you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to tone your craft and acquired new skills. And when you're finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose…for direction you assumed that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will show you that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He moved away from the microphone and the blond huntress Goodwitch went to speak next" you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready."

"He seemed off…." Yang said confused at Ozpin's speech.

"Too cryptic if you ask me" replied Owen.

"Yeah" Nate gave a nod.

Jaune and Phyrra also listened to the headmaster's speech and they shared similar looks as the blond brawler. It was the same with Alyster he was a bit confused since the speech wasn't considerate highly motivational. In another part of the hall stood Blake and Van who also paid attention to the opening speech. The amber eyed girl stood in thought knowing it was cryptic and Van was just in thought, but he looked he was thinking about something else.

**I honestly thought Ozpin's speech was weird. It didn't sound positive neither negative. It wasn't intimidating, nor was scary. Owen was right it was cryptic. So our headmaster is the cryptic kind, don't know what to say about that. But anyway I was too excited for tomorrow our initiation was going to begin and because of that there was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight. It didn't bothered me where we we're going to spend the night, I didn't care I was too excited. I wanted tomorrow to arrive already.**

* * *

(Time skip: evening)

As night arrived at the academy everyone has done as instructed by Goodwitch and gathered at the ballroom. They have all brought their sleeping bags along with their pajamas or sleeping clothes since they were spending the night until tomorrow when they will start their initiation. Nate stood on his bag his sleeping clothes consisted of a simple white t shirt with black long baggy pants. Obviously he was wide awake and currently he was listening to music from his scroll it was his favorite band Amaranthe and the song is dynamite. Though he didn't realize Owen was missing since his sleeping bag was next to him. Yet he couldn't fall asleep because the excitement was literally killing him.

His sapphire eyes fell on a boy not too far from him wearing a dark brown cotton shirt with baggy pants but they were colored camouflage. The teen was reading a book but the one thing that caught his attention is the teen was armed. He had one gun in a holster strapped to his left arm and another one strapped on the right side of his waist. He had a third weapon which it was a large knife strapped in its holster on his right front side. It really got Nate's attention because everyone was told by Goodwitch to put all of their weapons in a locker rocket. It was academy rules that no student will have their weapons while they were inside the school unless told otherwise.

Curiosity got the better of him as he pause the music player from his scroll and went straight towards the teen. He had dark green hair and jet black eyes his expression was calm and his eyes were only on the book like he was focused on reading its content. As Nate took a couple of steps he saw the teen has taken his attention from the book and turned to him noticing his presence. The Highwind just smiled while the boy took a quick glance at him before turning his attention back to the book. The young Highwind thought it was okay to approach him but, then again he might be been rude to interrupt him when his reading. Many people didn't like to be interrupted when they were into reading a good book this was probably one of those cases.

"Hey there?"

"….."

"What are you reading?"

"A book…."

"I know that. I'm asking the title what it is about." Nate sweat dropped at his dry humor.

"War and Peace…."

"I've read about it. It's a good book thought it's really long. Did you rent it from the public library?"

"A friend of mine lend it to me."

"Cool" once more the Highwind sweat dropped.

"_This guy isn't the talkative type. Just my luck a quiet one…." _

"So…I couldn't help but notice that you have weapons on you. I believe we we're told to leave all of our weapons in a locker until tomorrow for initiation."

"I talked with the headmaster he wouldn't mind."

"Okay….well nice talking to you friend" he mentally sighed walking back to his sleeping bag.

"_Forget it this guy's hopeless." _

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" Nate was shocked when the quiet teen called to him.

"Nate Highwind."

"Van Pcimitar nice to meet you" then he gave a small smile and went back to reading.

"Nice to meet you too" he chuckled.

"_Maybe he's not that antisocial after all."_

* * *

In another part of the ballroom Owen was passing through the many teens wearing their sleeping clothes. Many of them were too excited for tomorrow's initiation but he was focused on one thing. He needed to apologize to Weiss for his rude behavior. Back at the bullhead ship he did teleported while she was talking and he noticed until it was too late. Realizing his mistake he sent forth to do what's right and talk it out with the Schnee heiress. And before another thought went to his mind he saw her wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings. Her white hair was down showing how long it was and the wolf faunus made a mental note how attractive she looks. The heiress was combing her hair with an elegant white brush before turning to him and their eyes met once more she frowned at his presence.

"Oh it's you…."

"I came to apologized Weiss. It was really rude of me to leave like that."

"You better feel sorry" she put her hands on her waist.

"I am I hope we can start over. That is if you wish to, I won't oblige you."

"It's my choice if I accept you as a friend or not right?" she gave a small smirk.

"Yes even if you don't accept I want you to know I'm sorry for been rude, that's all."

"Hmm…I suppose I can accept your apology. You're obviously sorry which is good" the heiress gave a thoughtful look. Accepting you as a friend it's very unlikely."

"So it's a no?" Owen wasn't surprised she refused him.

"It pretty much means no, sorry" thought Weiss's expression didn't look like she was sorry in the slightest.

"All right have a good night then Weiss tomorrow will be a busy day, good luck on the initiation."

"I don't need luck I know I will do flawlessly" she smiled in a stubborn way thinking that she had the perfect candidate to be her partner, a certain red head gladiator.

Without another word the faunus started walking away.

"Ahem" the sound of the heiress clearing her throat stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes?" he turned to her.

"You're been rude again" she frowned.

"I am? How exactly?" the wolf faunus blinked trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"We have talked on several occasions and you still haven't introduced yourself. You already know who I am but I don't know who you are" the white haired heiress started tapping her right foot like she was losing her patience.

He has blushed at such statement knowing it was pretty much true. The times he encountered the Schnee heiress he never told her his name. At this the wolf faunus felt so stupid not even Nate will make such a silly mistake, even if he wasn't socially awkward like Ruby. He mentally sighed at how right she was and before she lost her temper he gave her a soft smile while giving a bow.

"You're absolutely right I'm sorry I was been rude again. I'm Owen Lafor."

"Owen good to know" she gave a small smile that she was pleased to know him.

"I'll see you-"

"Do you have a partner?" Weiss cut him off with the sudden question.

"Partner….?"

"You do know that they're going to be assigning us partners during the initiation?" the white haired girl looked irritated.

"Oh that, yes I've heard about it" he wasn't lying he did over hear some students talking about it when they were on the bullhead ship, between a calm stoic boy and a hyperactive girl.

"_Sloths don't make a bird like sound…." _

"So you found one?"

"I might have a couple in mind" Nate was his first choice since they knew each other well after that Ruby and Yang weren't a bad choice since he can work well with those two as well.

"Just to let you know that don't chose me to be your partner. I already have someone in mind no offense Owen."

"None taken it's not like you will approve of me. And yet you just told me you don't want me as your friend."

"Yes and?" she resumed her hair combing.

"We're talking like we're friends" he sweat dropped.

"I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't get it. You won't accept as a friend and yet we're hanging out like we were" he sweat dropped again.

"Goodnight Owen" Weiss rudely bid him farewell ignoring him like he wasn't there.

The wolf faunus finally gave up realizing he wasn't going to understand her and left.

"_It's going to be a long academic year" _he sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere a certain tall teen was having problems sleeping. Alyster growled because his sleeping bag was too short and it couldn't cover his entire height. He hated it half of his body will have to be exposed to the outside which it was a bit chilly inside the ballroom. Not that the bag was officially he's, he recently bought this one on a special at Vale's shopping department store. The only reason he bought it was because it was on a special discount and he was stupid enough to take it. Not that he was a cheap bastard or anything he was the kind of person if he saw an opportunity he will take it no questions ask.

"_Damn, I knew I should have bought another bag." _

His eyes caught the sight of different students either they were trying to sleep, or just talking. It was still early evening so many of them weren't feeling that tire. Thought it was recommended to rest now since tomorrow their initiation will begin. And here he was tired and couldn't sleep because he was too tall to fit properly in a sleeping bag. Next time he will be sure to buy to XXL bag. His hazel eyes fell on a pair of teens who he recognized, one was Yang and the other was her younger sister. Though he didn't know her that much just the older blond he thought maybe they can help him with his current dilemma. He didn't fail to notice the blonds choice of sleep wear which consisted or an orange tank top with boy brown shorts. She looked amazing this girl was truly beautiful and hot but he kept reminding himself the reason why he wanted to talk to her.

"Hey?"

"Oh Ally! What's up" Yang got up giving Ruby a glance who was still writing a letter to her friends in Signal.

Then when the blond brawler took a long look at the tall teen she froze in place. Alyster wasn't wearing his armor and his sleeping clothes consisted of a grey muscle shirt with white shorts. Now Yang has seen a lot of boys in their pajamas and thought some were considered" eye candy" but this was a whole new level of such. She took a close look at the muscles in his arms, his chest and his legs this guy was a God among men. She felt like she should put him on a pedestal in display so that every female will see what a real man looks like. The sight was too much for her before her inner system was reaching critical meltdown while in her mind a chibi version of herself was going gaga crazy.

"_Oh baby now that's what I'm talking about! We have a winner a perfect ten!" _little Yang was giving two thumbs up in approval.

"_Grade A quality meat yummy!" _

"Sun dragon?" Alyster was waving his hand in front of the spaced out blond.

"Huh? Oh! Heh sorry Aly was thinking about something. But I gotta admit you look great" she smiled in a flirtatious way.

"_You look legendary he must be some kind of God!" _

"You look great too" he smiled the same way while Ruby rolled her eyes she was obviously listening.

"But anyway I was wondering if you might have a spare sleeping bag you're willing to lend for me."

"Another bag….? Didn't you bring your own?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I did but you see, it's not appropriate because as you can see I'm too short" he sighed and she chuckle at his sarcastic remark.

"Don't fit in it eh? I don't have another but I won't mind sharing mine with you" she looked down at her bag.

"I won't fit in that one either."

"That doesn't matter what does, I'm willing to share" she gave him a wink.

Alyster had to blush _"straightforward and bold, I like her." _

"Yang I'm right here!" Ruby gave a groan.

"Pretend you're not listening sis."

"We've been in Beacon for one day and you're already flirting."

"We're in a room with boys in their sleeping clothes and you expect me not to flirt with one of them? Sis that's impossible."

"There are girls too you know."

"I don't swing that way" she smirked and Alyster grinned.

Ruby sighed and stopped writing not feeling like she was in the mood. Something that was caught immediately by both teens especially her older sister and she already knew what it was.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just down because she hasn't made many friends" Yang grabbed the rosette in a tight hug while she struggle to breathe.

"It's not that I don't see a need to be making friends when I have you, Nate and Owen."

"Jaune counts as making a new friend, and don't forget Weiss" said the blond brawler trying to cheer her up.

"I think Weiss counts as a negative zero" the petite went back to her down mood.

"I'm Alyster Grave, sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier to you Ruby."

"It's okay and whoa…you're really….tall" the scythe wielder smiled nervously at the teen.

"I know I heard it all before."

"No seriously I think I need to stand in three chairs put together to match your height" she tried to stand in her tiptoes to match his height and she wasn't even close to outmatch his stature.

It was a comment that made both Yang and Alyster chuckle.

"See sis Aly counts as another friend, that's two plus a negative one" the blond happily smiled.

"I guess…." she smiled a little.

The sound of a candle been lit caught the scythe wielder's attention. In one of the many corners of the ballroom she spotted the same girl that she met at the front of the academy when she was in the middle of an argument with Weiss. Only this time the black haired girl was wearing a black yukata and somehow she wasn't surprised she was reading a book, she did saw her holding a book when she first met her. It wasn't long before Yang noticed where her sister was looking at along with Alyster.

"That girl….?"

"You know her?" asked the blond brawler.

"I met her earlier she kinda put Weiss in her place. But I wouldn't say I know her" Ruby replied shyly she really didn't knew her but she will like to know her.

"Well this is the chance to know her" Yang grabbed her sister's hand dragging her towards the reading girl.

"Mind if I come along? I'm not tire yet and I never mind meeting new people" said Alyster.

"Of course Aly!" she smiled while taking another glance at him.

"_I could stare at that hot body all day long." _

Blake's black bow twitched hearing footsteps heading her way. She lowered her book to see two girls walking her way and it made her sigh mentally. This is what she needed people interrupting her reading. Honestly she wanted to go to the library which it was the perfect and appropriate place to read but they were instructed to spend the night in the ballroom. Now that she thought about it the short red head girl been dragged by the blond one looked familiar. She remembered seeing her at the front of the academy when she was in a bind with Weiss Schnee. She was the girl that sneezed the red dust, and ended up exploding along with the white haired heiress.

"Hellooooooooo" waved Yang.

"Hello" she replied calmly taking her attention from her book completely.

"I believe you two know each other" the blond put her younger sister in front of the black haired girl.

"Hi…I'm Ruby" she stuck her head to waiting for a hand shake but retrieved quickly knowing the mystery girl wasn't planning to do such.

"I'm Alyster Grave!" he happily waved been anything but shy

"And I'm Yang, what's your name?"

"Blake…." She replied in the less cheery way she took a glance at Alyster and thought he was some sort of male super model due to his rip body and stature.

"So, how're you doing?" Yang started conversation.

"Good…."

"Okay…nice night isn't it?" the blond brawler sweat dropped noticing she was a quiet type person.

"Yes, almost as nice as this book I'm reading."

"…"

"That I will continue to read…."

"….."

"As soon as you leave."

"She's kicking us out" Alyster said.

"Yep this girl is helpless" Yang threw her arms in the air.

"What's its name?" Ruby spoke again smiling.

"What?"

"Your book? What's its name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control" explained Blake.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide?" blinked Alyster.

"Yes have you read about it?" the black haired girl was surprised he knew about the book.

"I did it's a good story" the tall teen smiled when he noticed Yang was giving him a weird expression" what?"

"You read books?"

"Doesn't anyone?" the blonds response was a slightly punch to his side and even so the blond felt the pain from her hand going numb.

"_Damn what's he made of iron?" _

"I told you I traveled all over the kingdoms and sometimes I bought books to kill some time whenever I didn't have a job. Besides they were kind of fun."

"Reading fun? What kind of world do you come from?" Yang's eyes widened hiding her humor.

"Sometimes they are" he smirked and the blond brawler chuckle.

"Ignore them pretty soon they're going to be flirting with each other" Ruby rolled her eyes while Blake smiled in amusement.

"_I'm already flirting with him" _Yang mentally grinned.

"But going back to topic I love books. Yang used to read to me every night. Stories about heroes…monsters…they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress" smiled the rosette.

"That's really sweet of you sun dragon" replied Alyster.

"All part of been the older sister a job I'm proud of" the blond smiled in pride.

"Well the real world isn't a fairy tale" said Blake.

"That's why we're here…to make it better."

"Wise words from your little sister" said the tall teen.

"I know I'm so proud of you my baby sister!" Yang envelope the rosette in a hug but she retaliated kicking her getting into a friendly sibling fight, and the sight made Alyster laughed.

The noise from the fight didn't go unnoticed as it got the attention from some of the students present, namely a certain white haired heiress.

"What is going on over here?!"

"Can't you tell some of us are trying to-"her eyes widened spotting Ruby" oh no not you again!"

"She's right we should sleep" said the scythe wielder.

"What's your problem with my sister?" Yang sounded annoyed.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Yang, Ruby and Alyster it's a pleasure to meet you" said Blake thought her words fell on deaf ears.

"Well aren't you quite the brat."

Weiss glared at the voice from behind her as she turned to face him" how dare you called me-"

The white haired heiress paused when she was staring at someone's stomach her eyes traveled upward meeting the face of a serious male teen. She was so shocked at his height he really looked intimidating, enough to make her gulp. The guy looked like he could crush her with one finger while she knew she was short, this guy was tall like a pillar. Not saying a word she left going back to her sleeping bag and pretend, this whole encounter never took place. Ruby, Yang and even Blake were impressed at how quickly the Schnee heiress got scared just by staring at the tall teen.

"Whoa way to go Aly."

"Everyone has that kind of reaction when they first see me" he replied coolly" well time to hit the sack see you guys later and nice meeting you Blake."

"Nice meeting you too" smiled the black haired girl before blowing her candle knowing she also needed to rest, she could continue reading her book next time.

"Sure you don't want to join me? I'm always willing to share" Yang winked at him.

"Maybe next time sun dragon" he chuckled before leaving.

The blond brawler snapped her fingers she almost had him in her clutches. She stared at his retreating back, her lilac eyes fell on his butt and what a sight to behold. The way those massive cheeks moved with every step he took they looked to be made of gelatin. She had the violent urge to give them a hard slap and feel that backside, it was bad enough she was getting aroused.

"I want that."

"Want what?" asked Ruby staring at her.

"Nothing just nothing" she smiled brightly.

"Yang you're drooling."

"Oh really?" she removed the drool from her left side looks like staring at Alyster juicy butt had such effect on her.

Blake has given a soft chuckle before going to her bed.

* * *

Nate tried to sleep but he couldn't. He already tried counting sheep but it didn't work, closing eyes waiting to fall asleep failed miserably too. Looks like he was too excited about tomorrow that sleep was the last thing on his mind, he wished tomorrow was already here. His scroll made a beep he quickly opened it knowing he had one new message.

*From Ruby:*

*Let's chat!*

"_Heh why not?" _he smiled entering Remnant chat and log in to his account.

*Windy4U is now online*

*Rosebud: can't sleep?*

Windy4U: ditto*

Rosebud: too excited for tomorrow*

Windy4U: ditto*

Rosebud: can't tomorrow be now!*

*Windy4U: ditto*

*Rosebud: you sound like a broken record lol*

*Windy4U: sorry but I agree with you all the way I can't sleep either.

*Rosebud: let's talk about something until we feel tire*

*Windy4U: thanks Ruby I do feel like talking to you*

*Rosebud: we're besties you can always count on me* *wink*

*Windy4U: what do you want to talk about?*

*Rosebud: did you saw the new rifle model from this month's issue?*

*Windy4U: weapons it is then. No I haven't read this month's issue yet*

*Rosebud: you need to read it. I also saw a new model quiver that can hold a hundred arrows I immediately thought about you*

*Windy4U: really a new quiver that can hold that much. Mine's can only hold twenty when I get my next allowance I will so buy it*

*Rosebud: and it looks like I won't be sleeping in a while*

*Windy4U: why's that?*

*Rosebud: because Yang…she's snoring its really loud*

*Windy4U: LOL!*

**Eventually I fell asleep don't know how because I was so excited. It's strange I should feel scare but I'm not I was just like Ruby we're both so excited to start the initiation tomorrow. I already made some good friends, except for Weiss she's a bit difficult to get along. Whatever this initiation is, I knew one thing I was ready for it.**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy. Thank you for the favs and follows always appreciated. Yes you have noticed I have change a couple of things from canon but there just minor things nothing too important that will impact canon. Keep reviewing favorite and following I will see you all next time.**

Next chapter: Initiation part 1

OC information:

**Name: Alyster Grave**

**Symbol: a shield with a grey dragon inside of it**

**Race: human**

**Weapon: Orion (armor)**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 19**

**Outfit: silver armor that covers his entire body the helmet lifts up upwards.**

**Accessories: none**

**Handedness: right**

**Complexion: white**

**Height: 7'0**

**Hair Color: jet black**

**Semblance: steel guard**

**Eye color: hazel**

**Previous Affiliation: mercenary**

**Affiliation: Beacon**

**Occupation: student**

**Team: TBA**

**Partner: TBA**

**Voice Actor: Troy Baker (what can I say about this guy? He has voiced so many anime and video game characters it's so hard to name a few. Well he voiced the new Greed in Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, video games like Snow FFXIII, XIII2 and Lightning Returns). **


End file.
